Ghost Story
by Zazan
Summary: Défi d'Ivrian. Pour gagner enfin le Paradis, Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor doivent remplir une dernière mission. Hélas, ils ne s'entendent pas et n'ont aucune idée de leur mission. Slash HPDM. M par précaution.
1. Default Chapter

Je vais essayer de faire un nouveau slash ! Je me disais plus jamais mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis et c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron.

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi tout à JKR.

**Pairing** : HPDM mais cela va sans doute évoluer.

**Idée : Ivrian**.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre I : La mission.**

Saint Pierre était d'un naturel patient.

Très patient.

En tant qu'Archange en chef, Gardien des Clés de l'Enfer et du Paradis, Second après Lui, il avait à veiller sur le travail de chaque ange et sur la bonne marche de Sa Volonté. Mais parfois…

Saint Pierre soupira. Puis se retourna vers deux anges. Les deux êtres d'ordinaires translucides dégageaient à cet instant une lueur rosée signe de leur embarras.

- Cela fait trois ans qu'ils devraient sortir ensemble. Il a en décidé ainsi. Alors pourquoi ?

- Le Libre-arbitre, se plaignirent le deux anges. Ils ne veulent pas interpréter tous les signes que nous leur envoyons.

L'archange en chef soupira et agita ses immenses ailes signe de profonde réflexion. Il devait y avoir un moyen pour régler ce problème. Il devait prier. Joignant les mains, il se concentra.

Un chérubin apparut dans les nuages, et agitant frénétiquement ces minuscules ailes vint se poster essoufflé devant Pierre.

- Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor sont arrivés devant la porte !

Un signe ! Il leva les yeux au ciel en une adoration muette.

- Merci Seigneur.

X

Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor arrivèrent tout les deux devant le bureau de Saint Pierre. Celui-ci les observa d'un sourire bienveillant avant de chausser ses lunettes et de consulter le Grand Livre.

- Messieurs Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Salazar, un grand blond aux yeux jaunes de serpent soupira d'aise alors que son acolyte, véritable colosse à la chevelure rouge folle leva ses yeux bleu nuit au ciel.

- Nous vous attendons depuis plus de neuf cent ans. Vous ne trouviez pas votre chemin ?

- Demandez à Godric. Il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation.

- C'est facile de se plaindre maintenant mais tu étais bien content quand je te sauvais la vie.

- Nous étions déjà morts. Que voulais-tu qu'il nous arrive de pire ?

- Qui pleurait comme une damoiselle quand l'Hydre de Lerne lui arrachait le bras ? Qui me suppliait ?

- Qui nous a conduit chez ce sympathique reptile ? « Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai la situation en main » ? Tu parles ! J'ai failli mourir !

- Tu viens de dire que tu étais déjà mort.

- Imbécile !

- Froussard !

- Pauvre…

- Et si je vous envoyais en enfer, intervint Saint Pierre.

- …

- Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention…vous avez mis mille ans pour quitter le purgatoire.

- On peut dire cela.

- Grâce lui soit rendu.

Il retira ses lunettes et prit son envol en tournant autour des deux mages.

- Mais…

- Mais ? Demanda Salazar légèrement inquiet.

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer tout de suite au paradis.

- Pourquoi ?! S'emporta Godric.

- Votre dossier comporte les rapports des gardiens du purgatoire. Violence gratuite, colère, envie, gourmandise (regard appuyé sur Godric qui rougit), luxure (Salazar observa ses pieds), et la liste est longue. Normalement vous deviez n'en sortir que dans cinq cent ans. Et je suis sûr que le Paradis ne sera jamais suffisamment grand pour vous contenir tout deux, pouffa-t-il.

- Mais nous sommes sortis, plaida Salazar.

- Cependant…

- Cependant ?...

- Les Voies du Seigneur sont Impénétrables. Pour connaître les joies du Paradis, Il attend de vous une ultime mission.

- Quel genre de mission ? Demanda Godric intéressé alors que son comparse haussait les épaules de dédain.

Saint Pierre retira ses lunettes.

- Une mission fort simple. Vous devrez travailler en duo

- Pas question que je travaille une fois de plus avec ce demeuré, piaffa mentalement Salazar.

- Qui voudrait travailler avec toi ? Répondit Gryffondor sur le même procédé.

- Gryffondor, je te préviens charitablement que si tu essaies encore de t'immiscer dans mon esprit…

- Bouh ! J'ai peur !

- …Vous acceptez cette mission ? Demanda Saint Pierre à haute voix, à moins que vous ne préfériez attendre encore cinq cent longues années de pénitence.

- Nous acceptons, répondirent les deux sorciers en cœur.

QU EST- CE Qu'ON DOIT FAIRE, hurlèrent-ils mentalement.

L'archange étendit ses ailes et ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée Poudlard.

- Vous ne devez être vu pas personne. Il a donc été décidé que vous serez des fantômes mais personnes ne pourra vous voir, sauf si vous le décidez. Vous ne pourrez pas utiliser vos pouvoir magiques navré mais les dons des anges : les rêves, l'intuition, les animaux. Des questions ? Non ? Que le Ciel soit avec vous.

Il disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes. Salazar jeta un regard assassin vers Godric.

- Encore de ta faute Gryffondor, pesta-t-il.

- Si cela peut te faire plaisir, répondit l'intéressé en entrant dans son école.

- Attends-moi !

Ils cheminèrent vers la Grande Salle, Cédric découvrant les changements faits, Salazar déversant sa colère sur son voisin. Ils furent stoppés dans leur marche par une porte qui traversa le couloir. Deux jeunes gens surgirent de la pièce, roulèrent au sol en s'abreuvant de coups de poings.

- Cette école a bien changé depuis mon départ, commenta Serpentard.

L'un aux cheveux noirs de jais (N/A : c'est quoi des cheveux noirs de jais ? Perso j'en ai jamais vu. Des noirs oui mais des noirs de jais non), prit l'ascendant et tenta d'étrangler son adversaire encouragé par les cris d'un attroupement d'élèves formé autour d'eux. Mais c'était sans compter un coup de pied traître qui lui fit lâcher prise.

- C'est vicieux, commenta Salazar. J'aime.

- Ce n'est pas fair-play, s'indigna Gryffondor.

- Epargne-moi les leçons de morale, Gryffondor.

Avant que Godric ne puisse répliquer un vieil homme à la longue barbe s'approcha des belligérants et les sépara.

- Dans mon bureau. Immédiatement.

Godric suppose qu'il s'agit du nouveau directeur. Il tourna autour de lui pour le jauger. Très énervé, le vieil homme, pensa-t-il. Puis revint sur le brun. Il portait son blason sur sa robe. L'adoptant automatiquement comme élève, il étudia son visage volontaire et surtout ses yeux verts qui brillaient pour l'heure d'une haine farouche.

Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il devrait peut-être jouer un rôle dans sa mission. Il allait en faire part à Salazar mais les mots restaient sur sa langue.

Serpentard s'était lui-aussi intéressé à son représentant qui s'époussetait avec force démonstration. Le fondateur avait les yeux fixés sur le postérieur du jeune blond qui le nettoyait avec application et en dévoilait ainsi les formes. Salazar se caressait le bouc avec un sourire ravi.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Tonna le directeur à bout de nerf.

Fin du chapitre.

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez (puppy-dog-eyes).


	2. Où l'on décide d'un plan

Cela fait drôle d'avoir plein de reviews : autant on plane de bonheur, autant on se demande si on va pouvoir répondre à cette attente. Moi ça m'a coupé l'inspiration un moment. Ensuite la vie courante est venue nuire à ma vie internet pendant deux mois. Ces derniers jours, cela s'est tassé et l'inspiration est revenue !

Je ne sais pas si cela plaira à tout le monde. Enfin si vous aimez dîtes-le moi. Sinon, je m'en fiche. Complètement. Parce que moi j'aime.

Maintenant les réponses aux reviews :

**Lemoncurd **: merci pour l'explication. Salazar est légèrement obsédé mais faut le comprendre : mille ans au purgatoire, un peu de chair fraîche…

**Minerve **: Salazar est un fantôme aux pouvoirs d'ange mais les fantômes eux-mêmes n'ont pas conscience de leur présence. Il n'est pas spécialement intéressé par Draco car il s'intéresse à peu près à tout ce qui bouge et qui a des formes alléchantes. Qu'il sorte avec Godric est sérieusement envisagé. Pour les deux tourtereaux, nous n'en sommes pas encore là, mais cela arrive.

**Onarluca **: dis donc, on s'est perdu de vue. Faut dire que je ne suis pas en ligne souvent. Merci de tes encouragements.

**Ice** : thank you Ice. You saved my fic !

**Atalanta de Tebas**: Tu es la deuxième à me proposer de les mettre ensemble. Je les verrais bien ensemble.

**Hanna** : mici.

**Zaz** : L'idée est d'Ivrian. Le tout est maintenant de donner corps. C'est un prof de quoi ?

**Aerials** : Me mets pas la pression (s'évente), je ne supporte pas la pression ! Je vais faire de mon mieux mais je ne promets rien. Le romantisme et moi…

**Ghostic Satane** : Je me disais aussi que des noirs de jais, cela ne devait pas courir les rues. Merci. J'ai dormi moins bête cette nuit-là.

**Manehou** : Merci. Stop. A la prochaine. Stop.

**Pitinad** : Moi non plus, le paradis etc. Mais quand ce n'est pas fait avec beaucoup de sérieux, j'aime beaucoup. La suite c'est maintenant ! Merci pour le compliment.

**Crazysnape** : Deux grands gamins de mille ans, avouons que c'est cocasse…Saint Pierre leur expliquait la mission alors qu'ils se disputaient mentalement. Et comme avouer que l'on avait mieux à faire que d'écouter l'Archange en chef faisait mauvais genre, ils ont accepté sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

**Louange** : J'en suis ravi parce que c'était le but.

**Kotori Shiro** : Vicieux, mon Salazar ? Un peu beaucoup en fait. Et cela n'ira pas en s'arrangeant.

**Zick** : Mais il vous a tous tapé dans l'œil Salazar !

**Syl2Sy** : Ze suite is ici !

**Mifibou** : Je n'update pas de façon rapproché, hélas. J'ai des périodes avec et des périodes sans. C'est affreux, j'ai honte.

**BlackNemesis** : S'incliner ! C'est un peu exagéré (s'éponge de sueur). Dépeindre les personnalités, ce n'est pas ma spécialité, mais si tu trouves que c'est bien fait, merci. Merci aussi pour le courage parce qu'il en faut pour écrire des fanfics (Est-ce qu'ils aiment, pourquoi je n'ai pas de reviews, pourquoi, POURQUOI ?). Ai lu « Trauma », c'était très bien. J'espère que Draco va s'en tirer : heureusement que je ne suis pas Harry. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience…

**Gaelle Griffondor** : merci.

**Smirnoff** : le yaoi, c'est compliqué (boude). En fait, toutes les romances c'est compliqué : faut que ce soit pas trop rapide, ni trop lent, pas trop sexe ni eau de rose…Voilà pourquoi j'aime les comédies, moi. Enfin…c'est toujours amusant.

**Tinkerbell Snape** : Tu as un surnom très particulier. On leur souhaite qu'ils réussissent. Pour Saint Pierre, surtout qui a des comptes à rendre…

**Vif d'or** : Merci de la note. Bisouxes.

**Draq** : 1) Salazar pince pour le c de tout le monde, 2) C'est encore top secret, 3) La voilà !

**Phénix **: merci mais Salazar est un peu…obsédé. C'aurait pu être celui de Harry ou d'Hermione, cela n'aurait rien changé. Voilà sans doute pourquoi lui et Godric…je ne peux pas le dire.

**Yumi4** : Je n'abandonne pas. Les circonstances veulent que j'avais l'ordi et pas d'inspi, ou pas d'inspi et l'ordi.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Où l'on décide d'un plan.**

_Serpentard s'était lui aussi intéressé à son représentant qui s'époussetait avec force démonstration. Le fondateur avait les yeux fixés sur le postérieur du jeune blond qui le nettoyait avec application et en dévoilait ainsi les formes. Salazar se caressait le bouc avec un sourire ravi. _

_Dépêchez-vous ! Tonna le directeur à bout de nerf._

Godric gronda sourdement attirant l'attention de Salazar qui lui fit un sourire moqueur avant de tendre la main vers l'objet de son attention, main qui traversa son élève. Son air offusqué amusa le second fondateur alors que l'élève frissonna. Il y avait eu comme un courant d'air froid.

- Quand tu auras fini de rire bêtement, Godric, commença Salazar.

- Salazar, tu devrais faire un effort si tu veux un jour arriver au paradis.

- Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour faire la morale, glouton.

- Pervers.

- Crétin.

Ils se tournèrent le dos.

- Et maintenant ?

- Moi, je sais quoi faire.

- Sans blague. Franchement…ricana Salazar.

-Parfaitement.

-Puis-je être éclairé de ta science ?

- Non.

- Quoi ?

Salazar se retourna brusquement pour voir son compère disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

"Crétin."

Esseulé, le blond millénaire décida de partir dans le sens opposé faire un tour dans ses appartements. Il pourrait essayer d'y trouver une solution.

De son côté, Godric atteint l'entrée du dortoir des Gryffondors. Mais comment entrer ? Pouvait-il…oui, il traversait le mur. Les décorations lui firent chaud au cœur. Le purgatoire n'était pas très coloré. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et décida d'attendre. A la nuit tombée alors, le jeune brun aux yeux verts revint, entouré de nombreux élèves.

- Sur ce coup-là, Dumbledore a exagéré, se plaignit un roux en s'asseyant sur un canapé.

- Il faut toujours que tu dramatises, Ron. Il a dit : « Vous serez autorisés à rejouer au Quidditch quand vous aurez fait la paix ».

- Je ne ferais pas la paix avec Malfoy, lâche le belligérant en croisant les bras.

- Et que fait-on de la rencontre Gryffondor – Poufsouffle ?

- Vous ferez sans moi.

- Harry ! On ne te demande pas de faire la paix avec Malfoy, s'offusqua un élève. Tu pourrais faire semblant quelques temps.

- Dean, tu crois que Dumbledore ne verra pas l'entourloupe, reprit une brune. En plus, ce n'est pas à Harry de s'excuser mais à Malfoy. C'est lui qui a commencé.

« Ils ont quel âge », bailla le fondateur, ennuyé.

- Je ne m'excuserais pas, trancha Harry qui sortit de la pièce.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Godric resta pensif un long moment.

- Je n'en reviens pas que Harry sacrifie le Quidditch à Malfoy.

- Ils se détestent tellement Ron, qu'il faudrait un _miracle_ pour que Harry change d'avis.

- Dean, ce n'est pas à Harry de s'excuser. C'est Malfoy qui a commencé à l'insulter.

Gryffondor en était resté au mot « miracle ». Un large sourire étirait ses lèvres : il avait trouvé sa mission. Réconcilier les deux étudiants. C'était un signe.

Salazar, de son côté, fit une sieste tout l'après-midi. Il fut réveillé par le blond qui était entré furibond, claquant la porte, jetant ses livres sur le lit. Le fondateur s'étira mollement en sifflant de sa langue fourchue, sortit du lit et s'approcha. Son élève venait d'allumer la cheminée et d'y lancer une poudre.

"Manoir Malfoy, Bibliothèque."

Les flammes devinrent vertes. Il semblait attendre impatiemment quelque chose. Une tête apparut alors, l'image même du blond, surprenant Salazar. La même tête, avec quelques années en plus, corrigea-t-il.

- Un problème, fit la tête que l'on venait visiblement de tirer du sommeil.

- Père, Dumbledore m'a interdit de Quidditch.

- Et alors ?

- Je suis renvoyé de l'équipe ! S'indigna le jeune.

- Tu auras plus de temps pour étudier. Au fait, pourquoi il te renvoie ? Tu t'es encore disputé avec Potter ?

- Il m'a insulté ! Rugit le jeune homme.

- Il est renvoyé aussi ?

- Encore heureux !

- Dans ce cas, on ne peut pas l'accuser de discrimination. Tant pis pour toi. Je t'avais prévenu pourtant.

- Mais il n'a pas le droit !

La tête fit un sourire moqueur. Salazar décida qu'il adorait cette famille.

- Article 605.12 ; il a le droit.

- C'est quoi cet article, demande Draco, incrédule.

- Celui qui vient après le 605.11 et avant le 605.13.

- Père…

- Si tu avais une vie sexuelle…

- Père !

- Parfaitement ! Si tu en avais une, Potter serait le cadet de tes soucis.Le sexe n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Ta mère et moi, par exemple...

- Il faut que j'aille travailler, coupa Draco mal à l'aise.

Salazar resta dubitatif, quelques secondes. La communication fut interrompue. Les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent et il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

- Il faut donc que je fasse la paix avec Potter.

Salazar s'allongea à côté de lui, et passa une main sur le ventre plat du préfet. Mais Draco se leva brusquement.

- Mais qu'il crève oui ! Il est hors de question de faire des excuses ! S'emporte-t-il seul avant de se lever et de commencer à se déshabiller. Je vais prendre une douche.

- Excellente idée, approuva le fondateur qui ne perdait pas un seul de ces mouvements. Finalement non, conclut-il en se rappelant son état.

N'oublie pas le paradis, Salazar, pense au paradis, rempli d'éphèbes et de nymphes, de corps voluptueux…NOOON ! Le paradis, plein d'arbres le paradis, de fruits le paradis, charnus les fruits…savoureux plutôt…

Godric apparut soudainement en face de lui.

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi, souffla-t-il précipitamment.

- Et pourquoi, s'emporta à nouveau Serpentard alors que Draco avait disparu dans la douche. Et comment tu es arrivé ici ?

- On doit être deux à le faire je te le rappelle. En plus, j'ai besoin d'un esprit vicieux et mal tourné pour réussir.

- Toi, tu as toujours su demander de l'aide. Gryffondor et son orgueil mal placé.

- On doit réconcilier les deux querelleurs de l'après-midi. Alors tu ranges ton venin, et tu m'aides sinon nous sommes bons pour cinq cent ans à attendre une nouvelle chance. En plus c'est une mission facile.

Réconcilier deux gamins, ce ne doit pas être si compliqué, non ?

Fin du chapitre.


	3. Où l'on tente une approche

Me revoilou ! Comment cela, je vous ai fait attendre (sourire de fausset) : j'ai jamais précisé quand j'updaterais, moi. Chaque chapitre est soumis à la contre-expertise de ma sœur, à ma relecture impitoyable pour vous garantir du Boss Zazan pesé et calibré prêt à la publication. Qui a décidé que celui-ci était enfin digne d'être présenté au public que vous êtes.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ornaluca** : c aussi que j'ai pas le temps non plus ; et quand je pense qu'on me disait que la fac, c'était tranquille…

**Syl2Sy** : de rien, de rien…mais pour l'info, moi je me contente de frapper la machine ! Ce n'est pas efficace mais ça défoule.

**Namasta **: Tu vas leur porter la poisse!

**Lovely A** : Pour moi, tant que ce n'est pas une méchante review, cela me fait toujours plaisir.

**Phénix** : la suite est pour tout de suite. Je n'update pas trop fréquemment, j'ai recommencé cinq fois ce chapitre et pourtant il n'est pas bien long. J'aurais pu l'allonger mais il perdait de son intérêt. Bon, la prochaine fois, je ferais un effort.

**Maria** : Je suis si contente que Salazar vous plaise ! J'ai eu si peur qu'on le trouve trop…vicieux, obsédé, pervers…Merci.

**Alia** : Tout à fait : Salazar est un pervers et fier de l'être. Draco et Harry vont se faire des vertes et des pas mûres pendant encore longtemps : ne te fie pas trop à ce chapitre.

**Loryah** : Il ne faut pas décourager les bonnes volontés, mais oui, ce n'est pas près de s'arranger.

**Zick** : Je l'ai à l'œil mais en fait il n'y a pas que Draco qui va avoir chaud (relit son script) : hormis MacGonnagal et Dumbledore (trop vieux pour ses goûts délicats) et les animaux, il s'intéresse à tout ! Aujourd'hui, je tiens à ce qu'il soit très calme.

**Chromosome** : (sourire satisfait) tu as remarqué toi aussi ! Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant : cela tuerais le suspense. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi tu t'attendrais.

**Vif d'or** : Comprends pas. Si j'ai mis du temps ? Bien sûr mais ce n'est pas de mon vouloir, ce sont les circonstances : c'est cette s de prof d'algèbre qui m'a n mon semestre ! Et puis, ce n'est pas la fic sur laquelle je travaille le plus, actuellement.

**Yumi4** : Je tape aussi vite que je peux, ce n'est pas ma faute !

**Miceliandre** : C'est prévu ! Le problème est que Salazar et Gryffondor ne veulent pas vraiment le savoir !

**Leviathoune** : tu sais que tu as un très beau pseudo (si si), et j'écris aussi vite que je peux. Quand j'ai des idées, j'ai pas d'ordi, et quand j'ai l'ordi, j'ai pas d'idées. J'ai acheté un petit cahier pour noter mes idées, mais je l'oublie toujours dans ma chambre TT ; je dois être la personne la plus distraite qui soit : j'oublie un objet que j'ai posé juste devant mes yeux et je transforme la chambre en chantier pour les retrouver. Mieux vaut en rire.

**Chapitre 3 : Où l'on tente une approche.**

_Réconcilier deux gamins, ce ne doit pas être si compliqué, non ?_

* * *

Salazar poussa un hurlement désespéré alors que Draco et Harry se roulaient à nouveau au sol. 

"Ils ne peuvent pas faire un effort", s'impatienta Godric.

"Bâtard !"

"Sale BIIIP !"

"Et en plus ils sont mal élevés."

Salazar croisa les bras et plissa des yeux.

"A première vue, ils sont incapables d'avoir une conversation normale, soupira Godric."

"C'est évident, approuva son collègue."

"Tu as une idée ?"

"Toujours."

Le lendemain soir, Harry se promenait dans les couloirs du château. Il ne faisait plus aussi chaud mais le jeune Gryffondor avait eu une soudaine envie de se dégourdir les jambes. L'inactivité et la pression aidant, il se trouvait au pied du mur : il voulait jouer au Quidditch, mais il était hors de question de faire la paix avec…Malfoy.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose de constant dans sa vie, c'était Malfoy. Malfoy était toujours stupide, Malfoy était toujours un abruti, un analphabète, une erreur congénitale.

Voldemort était mort, ENFIN, tout le monde bécotait PARTOUT et TOUT le temps mais Malfoy était toujours le même. Et il était célibataire, ce qui le rassurait.

Car la vie sexuelle de Harry Potter était aussi inexistante qu'une lueur d'intelligence dans les yeux de Dudley Dursley.

Pas qu'il soit timide compulsif ou moche : aucune fille ne l'intéressait. Chacune d'elle manquait d'un petit rien qui aurait fait la différence. Et pourtant il ne se sentait pas difficile, loin de là.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il arriva au bord du lac où il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il faisait si bon.

"Monsieur Potter, encore en train de n'en faire qu'à votre tête."

"Professeur Snape", constata-t-il en se relevant.

"Et inutile de se demander d'où provient ce besoin compulsif d'enfreindre les règles."

Harry sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. il y avait autre chose qui ne changerait jamais à Poudlard : Severus Snape, alias Bâtard Graisseux, aka le Golem des cachots. Lequel professeur de Potions, lui fit un sourire sinistre.

"Vous vous entraînez pour votre prochain match, je suppose ?"

"Vous êtes très observateur, professeur !"

"C'est naturel. Dîtes-moi seulement quand allez-vous vous décider à faire la paix avec Draco Malfoy."

"Jamais ! Si c'est lui qui vous envoie…"

"Pour commencer vous allez tout de suite changez de ton, Potter, dit Snape d'une voix si sinistre que le jeune Gryffondor se tu aussitôt. Et je ne suis envoyé par personne. Qui vous demande d'être sincère : faîtes un jeu de dupes."

"Je ne vous suis pas du tout."

"Cela ne me surprend pas. Il ne vous reste qu'un an à vous supporter : faîtes semblant de faire la paix."

"Jamais !"

"Dans ce cas, vous ne jouerez plus au Quidditch. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit."

Alors qu'il s'en allait, le professeur dit en souriant machiavéliquement :

"De toutes façons, c'est parce que vous vous savez incapable de berner un Serpentard, comme tout ceux de votre espèce de Gryffondor."

"Je n'ai pas peur de Malfoy !"

"C'est drôle, je ne me souviens pas avoir prononcer son nom, fit remarquer son interlocuteur en se grattant l'oreille. Vous avez peur de Draco Malfoy, monsieur Potter ?"

"Arrêtez d'essayer de me manipuler !"

"Allons, comment oserais-je, vous, si intelligent…au fait, cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor et détention demain avec Rusard," conclut le professeur.

A son départ, Harry se coucha au sol, les lèvres pincées sous la colère. Mais pour qui le prenait-il ? Il voyait clair dans son jeu : s'il voulait vraiment que Malfoy joue au Quidditch, il ne serait pas venu lui gâcher la nuit mais plutôt celle de son chouchou.

Il n'irait pas s'abaisser au niveau d'un vil Serpentard, quémander une trêve pour que Malfoy se moque de lui jusqu'à la fin de ces jours.

Minute : depuis quand l'avis de ce crétin arrogant, fils à papa, lui importait ?

Franchement ! Harry se redressa en proie à une grande excitation. Ne serait-ce pas accorder une trop grande importance à ce même Malfoy que de se priver de Quidditch par Sa faute ? Cela signifierais qu'en définitive, IL aurait gagné.

Il se leva complètement : il devait faire ce que tout Gryffondor ferait dans ce cas : frapper Malfoy pour l'obliger à jouer la comédie !

Sur cette bonne (?) décision, il partit à la recherche du préfet.

* * *

Snape tira à lui les draps soyeux de son lit. La veille, il avait fait un horrible cauchemar : Pansy Parkinson le poursuivait partout pour qu'il permette à Draco Malfoy de rejouer, allant vers la fin à lui offrir son corps. 

Son épouvante avait d'ailleurs grandit, quand, ce matin même, mue par une soudaine intuition, elle s'était invitée dans son bureau pour le supplier d'intervenir.

Il avait déjà fait de nombreux rêves prémonitoires et l'un d'entre eux, qui s'était révélé quasiment vrai, l'avait amené à changer de camp. Non, il ne croyait pas à ces sornettes que Trelawney, mais un homme averti en vaut bien deux…

* * *

Salazar Serpentard eut un petit rire moqueur. A ces côtés, Godric Gryffondor attendait comme lui l'arrivée imminente de Harry Potter devant la chambre du préfet. 

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce professeur soit sensible aux rêves."

"Je veux bien te croire."

"Pourquoi je sens de l'ironie de ta voix ?"Demanda Gryffondor.

"Parce que c'est de l'ironie."

"Hmpf…Et si ton élève refuse ?"

"Mon élève, Lui, est intelligent. Il…"

"Oh que non : c'est le mien qui a compris entre les lignes. Le tien est trop imbu de sa propre personne, comme certaine personne ICI que je ne citerais pas, pour avoir pu les comprendre !"

"C'est justement parce que il est le plus influençable !"

"Non !"

"Si !"

"Non !"

"Si !"

"Salazar tu m'énerves ! C'est de ta faute si ils ne s'entendent pas d'abord ! C'est toi qui discriminais mes élèves devant les tiens ! C'est de ta faute si nos deux maisons ne s'entendent pas !"

"Ma Faute ? C'est toujours de ma faute avec toi ! Tu te prends pour qui ! Il faut être deux pour faire la guerre et je te rappelle que tu traitais aussi mal mes élèves ! Pire tu les traumatisais !"

"Cela t'ennuierais pour une fois de reconnaître tes tords, non ? Sans blague ! Je jure bien sur les c de Saint Pierre…"

"Qui m'a appelé ?"

Salazar eut un sursaut de terreur et se glissa derrière Gryffondor. L'archange émit sa douce lumière.

"Quel problème avez-vous ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui…euh, non…comment dire…"

"Et comment avance cette mission ? Vous devez avoir été familiarisé depuis le temps avec vos nouveaux pouvoirs : il faut dire qu'ils doivent vous rappeler les vôtres. Alors ?"

"Cela avance, n'est-ce pasGodric ?"Dit précipitamment Salazar.

"Tout à fait ! D'ailleurs cela ne saurait tarder."

"Bien ! Au fait, mesdames Poufsouffle et Serdaigle vous envoient leurs bonjours. Et éviter de m'appeler sans raison valable."

Sur ses mots, il disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes.

"On a eu chaud."

"Tu l'as dit."

"Tu vois bien que cette fois encore c'est de ta faute."

"C'est toi qui a commencé à…"

Harry traversa Gryffondor sans le vouloir et tambourina à la porte de Malfoy.

"Malfoy ! Ouvre tout de suite !"

**Fin du chapitre**.

Comment ça court ? Si je vous dit tout, tout de suite, ce ne serait pas amusant.

Que va-t-il donc se passer ? Harry va-t-il battre Malfoy à mort ? Salazar et Gryffondor pourront-ils passer une journée sans se taper dessus ? Vais-je avoir mon semestre ? Draco va-t-il seulement ouvrir sa porte?

Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre de cette fic.

(Offre soumise à condition : review non surtaxée et dont le nombre est inversement proportionnel au temps d'attente).


	4. Où un plan est échafaudé

Je vous recommande de lire The Chichi Slaghter House, celle qui fait parmi les meilleurs slashs que j'ai lu (et j'en lis beaucoup). Ce sont des slashs sur DBZ. Et en anglais. Mais c'est génial.

**Chapitre 4 : Où un plan est échafaudé.**

Lucius Malfoy était à son bureau de la grande bibliothèque familiale. Assis, il donnait les signes de la plus grande béatitude. Il poussait même de longs soupirs satisfaits.

Car caché derrière le bureau, et plus précisément sous le bureau, une langue mutine s'activait (N/A : c'est PG-13 là. Je vois pas comment le dire autrement).

C'est à ce moment de pur délice que la cheminée vira verte et que dans un 'pof' apparut Draco Malfoy en pyjama bleu nuit. Le fils arqua un sourcil et Lucius lui fit signe de partir. Il allait objecter :

« Un problème ? » fait la voix sous le bureau.

« Aucun. Continue » répond Malfoy senior en lui posant une main sur les cheveux.

Dégoûté, Draco prit les jambes à son cou le plus discrètement possible. Il traversa le dédale de couloirs du manoir avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre avant de s'arrêter net.

Remus Lupin leva les yeux de son livre de chevet.

« Draco ? Que faîtes-vous ici ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans ma chambre ! » Hurle l'interpellé en claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Votre chambre ? Mais c'est votre père qui me l'a donné ! »

L'ancien professeur sortit du lit et s'enroulant dans une robe de chambre, s'approcha du Serpentard.

« Vous ne devriez pas être à Poudlard ? »

« Vous ne devriez pas surveiller Père ? » répliqua Draco.

« Je ne suis pas là pour jouer les chaperons », soupire Remus.

Après la chute de Lord Voldemort, le ministère de la magie, sous les bons auspices de Dumbledore, avait chargé Remus Lupin, héros de la guerre, de s'assurer de la sécurité de Lucius Malfoy, Mangemort repenti, contre ses anciens camarades qu'il avait sans l'ombre d'un scrupule, tués, torturés et fait arrêter. Mais hélas, il y en avait encore beaucoup dans la nature qui promettait vengeance à l'ancien bras droit.

« Draco, combien fois devrais-je te dire de t'annoncer avant de venir au manoir ? »

« Père, pourquoi il occupe ma chambre ! » se retourne le jeune blond pour faire face à son père.

Lucius entra dans la pièce et se posa face à son fils.

« Si ma mémoire est bonne, je t'ai acheté un appartement de 800 mètres carrés les vacances dernières. Donc ce n'est plus ta chambre. D'ailleurs ce manoir tout entier est à moi. Donc j'y mets qui je veux où je veux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« C'est Potter qui…mais c'est sérieux ! » s'offusque le fils alors que Lucius lève les yeux au ciel et que Remus pousse un profond soupir. « Il me harcèle jusqu'à ma chambre ! Il tambourine depuis des heures devant ma porte ! ».

« Tu as pensé à un sort d'intimité ? »

« Le problème n'est pas là ! Le problème est que Potter me harcèle ! »

« Et pourquoi voulait-il te voir ? » Demande Lupin en prenant une première fois part à la conversation.

« Il veut rejouer au quidditch ! ».

« Et aux dernières nouvelles, c'est ce que tu veux, non ? ».

« … »

« Draco écoute » commence Lucius. « Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi, j'ai un très bon coup qui m'attend. Tu veux rejouer au Quidditch ? Il va falloir composer avec Potter. Maintenant tu retournes à Poudlard et tu règles cette histoire et je te préviens que je veux te voir sur ton balai au prochain match sinon je t'envoie faire tes études de droit international au fin fond de la Sibérie. »

Estomaqué, Draco cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, reprend son souffle et s'en fut.

« Quelle autorité naturelle ! » railla Remus.

« Tu as senti quelques chose ?Il n'a pas une odeur sur lui ? De quelqu'un ? ».

« Non… ».

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ? » fait Lucius théâtral en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Au moins lui ne sort pas avec n'importe qui. Pas comme certain qui change de partenaire chaque jour. »

« Remus, si tu attends le grand amour tu vas finir vieux garçon » se gausse Malfoy. "Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai un médicomage qui m'attend pour consultation. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cette souffrance ? Pourquoi devait-il voir l'homme qu'il aimait coucher avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main…

* * *

Harry avait fait exploser la serrure de la porte et s'était installé sur le lit, pour attendre sa bête noire. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, sa colère s'était évanouie. Cela ne servirait à rien d'étrangler Malfoy : autant arrêter tout de suite le Quidditch. Il devrait faire preuve de sérénité. 

Autant que l'on pouvait être serein avec Malfoy dans les parages.

Salazar et Godric s'était installé de part et d'autre du brun.

« Il est mignon lui aussi » constate Serpentard.

« Le paradis Salazar, le Paradis. » lui rappelle l'autre fondateur en souriant. « En tout cas, il s'est calmé maintenant. Ils vont finalement avoir une discussion sérieuse ».

« Tu es optimiste. Je serais déjà ravi si ils arrivent à rester cinq secondes sans s'insulter. »

Sur ces mots, la cheminée fit entrer Draco dans la pièce. Le nouvel arrivant se tourna à droite et à gauche, entre sa porte brisée et Harry sur son lit.

« Mais où te crois-tu », explose-t-il. « Tu as cassé ma porte ! »

« Je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si tu m'avais ouvert la porte ! ».

Respire, pensèrent les deux jeunes gens au même moment. Tu as besoin de lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il y eut un cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques. D'un côté les Gryffondor, de l'autre les Serpentards. 

Un ethnologue passant par là aurait sûrement des choses à dire en analysant les diverses parades d'intimidation dont les deux parties faisaient preuve. Les gloussements des filles, les reniflements des garçons, les injures choisies avec plus ou moins bon goût. Malheureusement, aucun ethnologue sorcier ne s'est jamais interrogé sur les mœurs de ces gens, et les moldus auraient bien du mal à découvrir l'école.

C'est durant ce spectacle qu'une nouvelle fois, Draco Malfoy, mâle dominant de la tribu vert et argent, s'en prit à la créature présentée ce cours-là, faisant une peu évidente comparaison entre la bête et le mâle dominant des rouge et or, Harry Potter.

Cet échange d'amabilité habituelle fut exceptionnelle car la créature parvint pourtant à s'échapper et bondissant à la vitesse de l'éclair se jeta sur Malfoy et commença à le mordre férocement sous les cris de l'assistance.

Leur étonnement grandit un peu plus quand Harry dégaina sa baguette et repoussa la répugnante créature. Il courut alors vers le blessé qui demeurait évanoui. Il tenta de le réveiller avant de constater, horrifié que le sang s'écoulait à flots de sa cuisse déchirée.

* * *

Harry était inquiet. Leur plan s'était bien déroulé. Trop bien. Draco a provoqué la colère de la créature magique qui l'avait ensuite attaqué et il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui voler au secours. 

Mais il n'avait pas compté sur l'agressivité de la bête. Draco Malfoy avait été sérieusement blessé et tandis qu'on le transportait à l'infirmerie, son visage avait considérablement pali alors que son sang ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler.

Depuis une heure qu'il était entré à l'infirmerie, celle-ci était interdite et une foule de curieux s'y pressait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le médicomage personnel de son père y était rentré. Harry sentit son cœur se nouer même s'il ne le savait pourquoi.

Il était inquiet, si inquiet…

A suivre.

C'est fini ? Comment encore court ? Désolé mais pour cette fic je n'arrive pas à faire plus long.

Ai plus le temps de mettre les RAR mais promis juré ! J'y réponds au prochain chapitre.


	5. Où on cherche le paradis

**Réponses aux reviews**. Comme promis je réponds également à ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre 3. A tous un grand merci.

**Malhicia** : Et oui, il ne faut pas jurer, on ne sait jamais dans quelles oreilles cela va tomber. J'essaie de les rapprocher doucement. C'est fragile un Salazar et un Gryffondor…

**Lovely A** : On ne m'ennuie jamais sauf mon prof d'algèbre bilinéaire qui m'a fait rater mon unité d'enseignement. Si je pouvais tenir sa tête et un marteau dans les mains…bref j'adore les reviews. C'est simple, je suis de bonne humeur pour le reste de la semaine.

**Black Nemesis** : j'ai constaté que tout le monde aime bien Salazar. Dans ce chapitre les fondateurs sont moins présents mais cela viendra par la suite. Severus est un grand manipulateur, mais on est à Serpentard où on ne l'ai pas. Harry et Draco commencent à enterrer la hache de guerre mais Harry est sans doute plus conciliant qu'une certaine tête de mule blonde. Enfin, Remus n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, ni Lucius. Merci de tes deux reviews.

**Zick** : merci de ta review.

**Loryah** : Je ne suis jamais pressé. Je suis d'une lenteur affolante : de nombreux conducteurs prétendent que je traverse la rue comme si je me trouvais dans ma chambre, mes devoirs sont rendus à la dernière minute, je suis debout en dernier mais m'endors en premier. L'une de mes innombrables qualités. Si je me presse, c'est immanquablement du gâchis. Je voudrais écrire plus vite mais ce n'est pas possible. Disons que c'est mon rythme à moi.

**Alia** : farpaitement !

**Agnès B** : environ un mois, c pas trop long ? Désolé, mais en plein examen, j'étais.

**Maria **: la suite est là. Si j'étais un animal, toute ma famille dit que je serais un escargot…

**Leviathoune** : c sûr qu'ils seront surpris. Cela pourra même leur donner des idéeshinhin !

**Syl2Sy** : écrire beaucoup quand on n'a pas des tonnes de choses à dire c compliqué. Je ne suis pas doué pour décrire les sentiments. Alors évidemment, je me limite à ce qui est dit ou fait, ce qui là n'est pas vraiment grand-chose. Désolé.

**Anize B**: j'adore ce couple mais pour l'instant c'est mal parti tu vas vite comprendre. Quand à Harry, on espère que tout ce passe pour le mieux (croisons les doigts).

**Serpentis draco** : merci. En tout cas, ce serait gênant pour la suite de la ficsinon.

**Ornaluca** : merci de me suivre.

**Vif d'or** : la vitesse et moi…et pourtant je fais de mon mieux. Pauvre Remus et ce n'est pas le pire, tu vas voir.

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Où on cherche le paradis.**

Harry entra lentement dans l'infirmière. Depuis la veille dans l'après-midi, Draco Malfoy se trouvait à l'infirmerie, gravement blessé par une créature présentée par Hagrid. Et il était inquiet.

Pas pour Malfoy, surtout pas !

Mais Hagrid, comme l'avait fait remarqué Hermione risquait une nouvelle fois le renvoi, et la présence de Lucius Malfoy au chevet de son fils l'inquiétait grandement !

Non, franchement il se moquait de Malfoy fils comme d'une vieille paire de chaussettes trouées. Mais il jeta furtivement un regard sur le lit. Pâle comme un linge, Draco avait le regard fiévreux comme en pleine agonie.

Dumbledore se tenait près de Misses Pomfresh et Mac Gonnagal alors que Severus et Remus se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit, près de Lucius Malfoy confortablement installé sur une chaise. Les premiers le saluèrent d'un hochement de tête mais Lucius se contenta de lui jeter un de ses regards dont il avait, lui comme son fils, le secret. Celui qui vous regarde sans vraiment le faire. Comme pour vous dire : je suis tout et tu n'es rien. Agaçant. Proprement agaçant.

« Harry », commença le directeur, « ne t'inquiète pas. Les jours de ton camarade ne sont pas en danger, dans trois jours, il n'en paraîtra plus rien. »

Mais il n'était pas inquiet ! Qu'est-ce qui ferait croire une chose pareille. Evidemment, il avait de nombreux cauchemars où Malfoy mourrait mais cela ne voulait rien dire, non ?

« Harry », appela faiblement Draco, « merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« …de…de rien. »

« Je…je tenais à m'excuser…de tout ce que je t'ai fait et dit…je ne le pensais… »

« Moi aussi je m'excuse », dit Harry la voix nouée, « je ne pensais pas non plus…enfin si…enfin non », se reprit-il rapidement.

« Merci… »

Nul ne vit le minuscule sourire qui joua un instant sur les lèvres de Lucius. Ni sur celui de Dumbledore. Les deux pourtant se jetèrent un regard comme entendu.

« Eh bien », sourit Dumbledore, « je constate que ce regrettable incident a permit aux uns et aux autres de s'accepter mutuellement. Je vous félicite : toi Harry d'avoir su mettre de côté tes sentiments pour venir en aide à ton camarade et Draco pour avoir su mettre de côtés ses rancoeurs. Pour cela, cinquante points seront attribués à Gryffondor et à Serpentard et je vous autorise très officiellement, et Draco Malfoy en profitera dès son rétablissement, à réintégrer votre équipe de Quidditch. »

Aucun d'entre eux n'entendit les cris de joies de Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor qui sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tout à leurs joies, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Puis la raison aidant, il se séparèrent, rougirent violemment avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

A eux le paradis, les cinquante vierges, la nourriture à profusion…

Mais rien ne se passa. Strictement rien.

Ils clignèrent des paupières avant de voir les professeurs et l'infirmière disparaître dans le couloir. Lucius se leva de son siège et se pencha sur son fils, le visage totalement inexpressif.

Avant d'enfoncer son pouce dans le pansement de son fils qui poussa un hurlement indigné.

« Mais vous me faîtes mal », s'offusqua-t-il.

« J'espère que tu ne pensais pas me duper, fils ».

« Tu n'es pas malade », s'indigne Harry.

« Et puis quoi encore ? Tu croyais que Dumbledore goberait notre réconciliation si on n'en rajoutait pas ? » S'emporte Draco la main sur sa cuisse.

« Mais c'est ignoble ! »

« Si cela te gène tant tu n'as qu'à courir après Dumbledore pour te plaindre », railla Draco.

« Tu n'es qu'un pauvre type ! »

« Et toi un abruti ! »

Salazar se prit la tête à deux mains alors que Godric s'énervait.

« Si ma mémoire est bonne », dit doucement Lucius en se rasseyant et faisant taire tout le monde, « le match Serpentard/Gryffondor a lieu dans un mois. Pensez-vous réellement pouvoir feindre votre nouvelle 'amitié' durant ce laps de temps ? Et pour le reste de l'année ? »

« Cela me paraît fort improbable et je suis sûr que Dumbledore l'a compris », ajouta Remus avec suffisamment d'intonation dans la voix pour montrer sa désapprobation. « Il vous laisse juste une dernière chance. »

Les deux élèves se regardèrent un moment avant de détourner les yeux.

« Il faut que j'en parle avec mes amis », dit enfin Harry, « les prévenir de feindre une réconciliation. Fais en autant avec les tiens. »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Potter. »

« Remus, tu veux bien m'accompagner s'il te plaît », demande le jeune Gryffondor, ignorant la réponse de Draco.

Le lycanthrope interrogea Lucius du regard.

« Vas-y », fit l'intéressé distraitement, « je reste avec mon fils. »

Sur ces mots, Remus quitta à nouveau la pièce avec Harry sur les talons. Lucius regarda amusé son fils pendant un long moment.

« Qu'avez-vous Père ? » Demande Draco.

« Rien du tout. Tu as encore réussi une fois de plus à te mettre dans une situation impossible. J'ose seulement espérer que tu feras pour une fois honneur à notre famille, lors de ton match face à Gryffondor », répondit Lucius en se levant.

« Vous ai-je déjà déçu ? »

« A quel niveau ? Pour avoir des notes inférieures à une Sang de Bourbe ou pour n'avoir jamais remporté la Coupe de Quidditch ? »

Draco se mit à bouder ce qui amusa un peu plus son père.

« Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai à faire. Je vais voir Severus. »

« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? »

« Pour baiser, quelle question ! » répond Lucius comme si c'était l'évidence même. « Portes-toi bien. »

Quand Draco se retrouva seul dans la pièce, il s'effondra dans son oreiller.

« Il m'énerve… »

Près de lui Salazar jeta un regard à Godric.

« Dis-moi qu'on ne ressemble pas à ces énergumènes. »

« Il n'y a pas de risques. »

Chacun soupira, avant d'effleurer ses lèvres du bout des doigts se remémorant secrètement ce drôle de baiser volé. Et de rougir violemment.

« Pourquoi tu rougis ? De quoi je me mêle ? » Se demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Godric fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« Il faut croire qu'on n'a pas terminé le boulot. »

« En effet. Ils doivent sans doute s'entendre pour de vrai. »

« Hélas. »

Alors que Salazar et Godric se lamentaient, Lucius se dirigeait gaiement vers l'appartement de Severus Snape et entra sans frapper, faisant sursauter le locataire assis à son bureau.

« Severus », dit-il avec entrain avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé du salon et de tapoter le siège. « Viens t'asseoir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon appartement ? » Demande le professeur des potions en se rapprochant lentement.

« C'est ainsi que tu reçois un ancien camarade d'école ? »

« Lucius, tu ne m'as jamais témoigné le moindre intérêt quand tu étais à Poudlard. »

« Un ancien Mangemort ? »

« Idem. »

« L'un des plus beaux coups d'Angleterre ? »

« La flatterie n'est pas mon fort. »

« Allez, ne te fais pas prier… »

« Lucius… »

« Assis. »

Instinctivement, Severus obéit, avant de se renfrogner mais le riche rentier avait déjà enroulé ses bras autour de lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Le professeur ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement alors qu'ils se séparaient. Lucius le poussa à s'installer plus confortablement.

« Tu vois à quelle extrémité tu me mets pour pouvoir avoir une conversation avec toi ? »

« Je vais presque te plaindre », dit Severus en faisant apparaître deux verres et un whisky pur feu de vingt ans d'âge sur la table basse. « Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »

« Remus Lupin », énonce simplement Lucius en sirotant son verre.

« Je croyais que tu refusais de sortir avec les fleurs bleue parce qu'elles ne comprennent pas le mot 'dégage'. »

« Qui parle de sortir avec Remus ? Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis jamais aussi grossier avec mes partenaires. Je leur dit tout simplement : « Nous sommes bien amusés mais maintenant chacun doit continuer sa route de son côté ». C'est toi qui les mets à la porte comme des malpropres. »

« Je sais. Je suis un rustre, ricane Severus. Alors, quel est le problème avec ce cher Lupin ? »

« Il est célibataire. »

« Ce n'est pas un scoop. »

« Mais cela le pèse. Tu verras le regard haineux qu'il lance à tous ce que je ramène au manoir ! Je crois même qu'il me déteste. »

« Pauvre de toi ! Cela doit vraiment changer de l'ordinaire ! »

« Ricane mais il me fait de la peine. Je l'aime bien, il est sympa, a de l'humour…c'est le type le plus génial qui soit, sauf quand je suis avec quelqu'un. Je crois que cela lui rappelle qu'il est seul. Alors j'aimerais que tu lui trouves quelqu'un. »

Snape manqua de s'étouffer sous la proposition.

« Tu me prends pour quoi ? Une agence matrimoniale ? »

« Severus… » Gémit Lucius. « Tu connais plus de Gryffondors que moi et je ne peux pas lui présenter ce que je connais vu que soit ils sont infréquentables, soit j'ai couché avec, soit les deux en même temps. Sans parler qu'il le prendrait pour une aumône. »

« La dure vie de Lucius Malfoy », se moque le professeur.

Lentement, Lucius se glissa sur les genoux de Snape et posa son front sur le tien. Ses yeux bleus imperturbables rencontrèrent les noirs inexpressifs de son interlocuteur.

« Méchant », dit-il en souriant mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Il s'assit plus confortablement, ses jambes de part et d'autres des cuisses du professeur. Prenant le visage mat entre ses mains, il l'embrassa doucement, longuement, léchant doucement les lèvres du professeur comme pour en quémander l'entrée et Severus accepta volontiers. Leur baiser fut profond, Lucius enroulant sa langue autour de celle de son amant, la léchant, la suçant. Severus appréciait cet instant, comme à chaque fois que Lucius venait le voir. Entre eux, pas d'amour, juste du sexe et du plaisir. Rien de plus. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

« Allez Severus, ne te fais pas prier », dit le blond en le caressant de son souffle.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

« Le plaisir de rendre service ? »

« Ne me fais pas rire. Hé ! »

Lucius s'amusait avec son cou, léchant doucement son cou, arrachant au professeur imperturbable un soupir de contentement.

« Alors », proposa le blond entre deux succions, « une semaine cet été en France. Toi et moi. Et une plage déserte, et un jacuzzi. Si tu veux, tu peux même emmener quelqu'un avec toi, pourvu que ce ne soit pas un animal. »

« C'est intéressant comme proposition », répondit Severus en promenant ses longs doigts le long du dos de Malfoy.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau alors que les mains de Severus remontait les robes de Lucius, s'attaquant à sa ceinture, son amant lui déboutonnait sa robe pour embrasser, lécher et mordiller les épaules et pectoraux à la peau hâlé si tentante. Le professeur réussit à abaisser le pantalon et posa des mains avides sur le postérieur de Lucius.

« Alors, cela t'intéresse ? C'est…oh ! Tu es pressé, jeune homme », articula Lucius en s'attaquant à la boucle du pantalon.

Lentement, le professeur des potions introduit plus profondément un doigt en Lucius, puis un deuxième.

« Je peux faire venir n'importe qui ? »

« N'importe qui. »

« Même Dumbledore ? »

« N'importe qui non périmé. Et majeur. »

Enfin, Severus atteint le point qui l'intéressait le plus et Lucius s'arqua en poussant un cri. Tout sourire, Severus Snape fit aller et venir ses doigts sur la prostate, envoyant des vagues de plaisir sur tout le corps de Lucius qui s'agrippa à ses épaules en arquant son bassin vers ses doigts qui lui donnaient tant de plaisir.

« Deux semaines, Lucius. »

« Non », siffla-t-il.

« Si. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, ses doigts se firent plus présent et Lucius laissa s'échapper un gémissement.

« Deux semaines. »

« Non », ahana Lucius en réussissant à abaisser le caleçon de Snape.

Il fit glisser ses doigts lentement sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Sentant qu'il allait perdre l'avantage, le professeur le fit s'allonger sur ses genoux, plaça les jambes du blond sur le dossier et le pénétra. Lucius laissa s'échapper un râle de plaisir. Saisissant ses hanches, le brun lui imprima bientôt un rythme soutenu qui le fit gémir doucement. Soudainement, il changea d'angle et Lucius ne pu retenir un hurlement et un autre. Il arqua son bassin réclamant toujours plus, haletant.

« Deux semaines », fit la voix rauque de Severus avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément encore.

« Oh oui ! » Cria Lucius avant de se laisser aller.

Snape le rejoint bientôt après quelques autres mouvements. Les deux restèrent silencieux un moment, tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

« Salaud », lâcha Lucius.

« J'ai juste eu un excellent mentor. »

Lucius se redressa alors et l'embrassa alors.

« A mon tour ».

Secrètement, Lucius était insatisfait, comme à chaque fois. Bien sûr il avait aimé, vibré de tout son corps. Il aimait bien Severus Snape, l'un de ses meilleurs amants depuis des années.

Seulement…son corps ressentait mais son âme ne vibrait décidément pas.

Plus haut dans Poudlard, plus précisément à la bibliothèque, Harry venait d'expliquer la situation à ses amis. Qui le prirent assez bien.

« Il n'en est pas question », dit simplement Ron sans élever la voix, ni briser un meuble, ni tenter de l'étrangler.

« Ron », avertit Hermione qui ne chercha pas à faire une analyse psychologique du pourquoi de ces agissements. « Tu veux que Harry rejoue au Quidditch ou pas ? Même si tu nous en demandes beaucoup Harry. »

« Allons », dit Remus, « ce ne peut pas être aussi terrible que cela. »

Le regard outré des amis de son protégé l'en fit un instant douter avant de se reprendre.

« Je ne vous demande pas d'être sincère », dit Harry, « mais les Serpentards seront eux aussi obliger de filer droit. Ce serait bête de renoncer alors qu'ils seront dégoûtés quand nous leur aurons mis la pâtée lors du match. »

Tout ce qui suffisait pour convaincre Ronald Weasley. Après quelques minutes, le Trio en Or (A/N : perso, je déteste cette expression mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux) se rendit à l'infirmerie, Remus Lupin en spectateur amusé et avisé. Ils y retrouvèrent les Serpentards Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson autour du lit de Draco. Les élèves s'observèrent, lèvres pincées, sourcils froncés, regards méprisant de part et d'autres.

« Où est ton père », demanda le lycanthrope à Draco.

« Chez le professeur Snape. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

Le regard éloquent du jeune Malfoy suffit à le faire soupirer de désespoir. Et quand il regarda à nouveau les élèves se défier du regard, il se dit que rien n'allait vraiment plus.

Assis sur un lit, en face d'eux, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard se tenant épaule contre épaule n'en pensaient pas moins.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Celui là est plus long. Bon le lemon n'est pas fameux, limite lime mais si vous me lisez uniquement pour en lire vous perdez votre temps, je suis une daube à ce niveau. En plus le but était de montrer que les relations sexuelles ne représentent rien pour Lucius qui en fait ne ressent pas grand-chose. Si vous cherchez Crabbe et Goyle près de Draco, il est 3h du matin et franchement, qui s'en soucie ?

Les reviews sont évidemment grandement appréciés mais inutile de parler de retard : je ne donne jamais d'échéance. C'est mieux pour vous comme pour moi.


	6. Où on rêve énormément

Ai mis le disclamer au premier chapitre, c'est pas la peine que je me répète. En plus le rating est plus haut. Oui, je suis membre du PME (Partisans du Moindre Effort) et je n'en ai pas honte.

Bon, je mets les couples parce que cela a évolué : **HP/DM**, **LM/RL** et **SS/GG.**

Ensuite les réponses aux reviews :

**Ornaluca** : (rougit) Merci beaucoup. La suite a du retard mais j'ai une excuse (pour une fois) : mon ordi est mortattaqué par un virus belliqueux. Ai du changer de disque dur et donc j'ai perdu tout ce qui s'y trouvait TT.

**Amandaaa** : Merci beaucoup.

**Leviathoune **: Draco s'excusant aussi vite, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas possible. Ce passage me plaît beaucoup parce qu'il a surpris beaucoup de monde. Moi qui essaye d'être original, cela fait très plaisir.

**Lovely A** : To be continued lol…

**Yochu**: Mon Lucius est un peu OOC, il faut le reconnaître. Mais il est toujours capable d'égorger un pauvre bougre à mains nues : il a juste trouvé mieux à faire.

**Lossrian** : Merci de ta review. Voilà la suite.

**BlackNemesis** : Draco est doué pour ce qui est de la comédie. Tout a fait d'accord sur les lemons. Un lemon c'est bien. Un lemon avec une histoire derrière, c'est mieux. Lucius et Remus se cherchent encore dans ce chapitre mais ils vont bientôt se trouver (ne suis pas sadique à ce point).

**Sahada** : Beuh…ce n'est que mon deuxième slash alors il ne faut pas trop m'en demander. Remus/Lucius, c'est prévu. Ron avec Blaise, je n'y avais pas pensé. Godric/Salazar est prévu aussi. Hermione/Pansy, vu comme cela commence, je n'en sais trop rien. Severus/Sirius ressuscité : mais j'avais déjà prévu quelqu'un d'autre pour Sévichou : un Weasley ! Je ferais de mon mieux, mais je ne promets strictement rien !

**Vif d'or** : Merci de ta compréhension. Disons que lorsque je le relie, cela ne me dit franchement rien. Peut-être parce que je l'ai écrit moi-même. Je t'embrasse (bisouxes baveux)

**Shiryu** : Mais il ne faut pas trop en vouloir à Lucius : il pense que Remus ne l'aime pas et il veut même lui trouver un petit ami pour lui faire plaisir. Il n'a pas percuté que c'est lui que Remus veut (les Serpentards, c'est pas très futé à ce niveau). Dans ce chapitre, ce n'est pas la fin du calvaire de Remus, mais promis, il y aura un Happy End et même un rdv dans pas longtemps.

**Syl2Sy** : Ma copineuh ! Lucius est complètement à la masse, je te l'accorde. Si cela se trouve il est la réincarnation sur terre de Serpentard. Je vais essayer de me dépêcher mais moi, je rumine mes fics pendant des semaines dans ma tête avant de commencer à les écrire (une vraie vache). Je ferais de mon mieux.

**Malhicia **: Ils n'ont pas le choix ! Godric et Salazar sont bien obligés de tenir le choc mdr. En plus Gryffondor est orgueilleux et refuse l'échec alors que Salazar veut coûte que coûte ces cinquante vierges. A la fin, ils se rendront bien compte qu'ils se suffisent à eux-mêmes…

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Où on rêve énormément.

Salazar reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Godric en soupirant.

« Il est loin le paradis. »

Ni Harry, ni Draco ne s'échangeaient même un regard alors que leurs amis respectifs se défiaient du regard.

« Pourquoi ils se détestent au fait ? » Demanda Godric

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Sous cette atmosphère glaciale, Remus Lupin fut le premier à réagir.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser vous entendre tout seul », annonce-t-il à la ronde avant de s'en aller précipitamment.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans l'infirmerie. Ce fut Blaise qui le rompit en se raclant la gorge :

« Je crois que nous n'ayons malheureusement pas le choix », constate-t-il. « Je propose d'oublier ces cinq dernières années et faire comme si… »

« On n'a pas besoin de tes conseils. »

« Weasley… »

« De quel droit se permet-il de nous donner des ordres ? »

« Demeuré, ce sont des conseils pas des ordres ! »

« Parkinson, retire ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite ! »

« Tu oses me menacer avec tes grandes dents ! »

« Vaut mieux des grandes dents qu'un nez de phacochère ! »

« La ferme Weasley. Vous ne voyez pas qu'on essaye de progresser ? »

« En nous insultant ? La belle affaire ! »

« C'est quand même pas de notre faute si vous êtes débiles ! »

« Malfoy, si tu ne veux pas perdre une deuxième jambe, je te conseille de la fermer ! »

« Tu touches à un cheveux de mon Drackichou, Potter ou pas Potter, je t'arrache les yeux et je te les faits bouffer ! »

« Je voudrais bien voir cela ! Guenon ! »

« Sang de Bourbe ! »

« Malfoy, dis à tes copains de la fermer ! »

« Ce sont les tiens qui sont arrivés les derniers alors qu'ils dégagent ! »

« Face de lapin ! »

« Pauvre crétin ! »

« Stupide Serpentard. »

« Ca, c'est bien une insulte de Gryffondor ! Petit comme la taille de leur BIIIP. »

« Pourquoi Zabini, t'en a déjà sucé ? »

« On n'est pas zoophiles ! »

« Malfoy ! »

« Potter ! »

« Weasley ! »

« Zabini pauvre tâche ! »

« Granger, espèce de salope mal baisée… »

« Parkinson, tu insultes Hermione encore une seule fois je te brise les os ! »

« On va se gêner ! Pauvre idiot ! »

« SILENCE ! »

Ce dernier rugissement, véritable feulement de fauve affamé, stoppa net les différents belligérants. L'infirmière, rouge de colère, se tenait devant eux, droite comme la justice !

« Nous sommes dans une infirmerie ici, rugit-elle encore. Il y a des patients qui essayent de se REPOSER ! Alors tout ceux qui ne sont pas malades, dégagent de mon infirmerie ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Penauds, les élèves sortirent de la salle, sans s'adresser le moindre regard. Salazar coula un regard douloureux vers Godric :

« C'est pas encore pour cette fois-ci », soupire-t-il alors que l'infirmière plaquait Draco dans sol lit et le bordant, le mettant au défi de se plaindre.

« Hélas non », approuve le roux.

« Tout cela parce qu'un de tes élèves a mal entendu la proposition qui lui a été faite ».

« Tu rigoles ? TES élèves ont essayé de se placer en chef dans la possible relation qu'ils pourraient »

« Il faut toujours que tu me prêtes à moi et à mes élèves les pires intentions ! C'est TOUJOURS ma faute avec toi ! Tu as jamais pensé à te remettre en question ? »

« Tu peux parler ! Mille ans au purgatoire et tu passes ton temps à reluquer les fesses de tes élèves ! Tu crois que le paradis cela s'obtient aussi facilement ?»

« C'est celui qui n'est même pas capable de contrôler ses nerfs qui veut me donner des leçons de morale ? Qui t'as sauvé la vie quand Môssieur s'est mis en tête de défoncer la tête du roi des vampires ? »

« Il avait enlevé une de mes élèves ! »

« Ton élève ? Ta BIIIP que tu as enBIIIP ! »

« Tu joues les moralisateurs maintenant ? »

Ils se défièrent du regard avant de sourire gênés.

« On a l'air un peu bête », admit Salazar.

« Pas qu'un peu » approuve Godric. « Désolé, j'ai tendance à m'emporter »

« Et moi à voir le mal partout. »

« C'est la faute des deux crétins qui ne veulent pas faire la paix ! »

« Parfaitement !».

Serpentard et Gryffondor hochèrent la tête de concert. Avant de se tourner en bloc vers Draco qui s'était finalement endormi. Un regard entendu, et les deux anciens se décidèrent à agir.

**Rêve de Draco.**

Draco se promenait dans le parc ensoleillé du manoir. Les couleurs étaient chatoyantes, les arbres hauts et fiers, le soleil brillait avec délicatesse. Il salua la statue d'une poétesse du XVIIIe siècle qui lui fit une profonde révérence. En reprenant son chemin, il s'aperçut que le chemin avait brusquement changé.

Ronces et arbres racornis, noirs et lugubres, s'élevaient dans un ciel rougeoyant. Il avait soudainement froid. Des bruits de firent entendre et les statues gracieuses se transformèrent en guerriers immenses, l'épée lourde et les regards rouge.

Draco prit la fuite, courut à travers champ, en direction du manoir, poursuivi par une horde barbare qui poussait des hurlements furieux. Il trébucha sur une pierre et s'étala de tout son long. Il se retourna et vit que l'un de ses poursuivants levait une hache. D'instinct, il ferma les yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, il les ouvrit, surpris de ne rien sentir. De nouveau, le parc paisible. Il leva les yeux et vit un homme au-dessus de lui, l'éclat du soleil l'empêchant de voir son visage. Une épée étincelante dans une main, il lui tendit l'autre pour l'aider à se relever.

« Merci », dit Draco ravi en se jetant dans ses bras.

« De rien. »

« Potter ! »

Il recula un peu. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible : Potter ?

Ce dernier se rapprocha et lui sourit doucement. Draco se surprit à admirer ses yeux si magnifiques. Lentement, il s'approcha à son tour, releva le menton en guise d'invitation et goûta bientôt aux délices de contact de ces lèvres sur les siennes.

**Fin de rêve.**

Draco se réveilla en poussant un hurlement. Il haleta quelques instants, les yeux révulsés. Se faire sauver par Potter, ce n'était déjà pas agréable. Dans un rêve, c'était déjà plus problématique. Mais alors l'embrasser…

Sautant de son lit, il se rendit dans la douche.

« Salazar, pourquoi les as-tu fait s'embrasser ? »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je me suis arrêté comme toi quand il découvre que c'est Harry qui le sauve. Le reste, il l'a inventé tout seul ! »

Les fondateurs se regardèrent perplexes.

De son côté, Draco s'observait dans le miroir. Le sexe ne l'avait jamais vraiment plu : voir son père multiplier les expériences et les partenaires sexuels y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Sa mère, elle-même bien trop occupée par ses propres aventures, plus sages mais non moins adultérines, lui avait même proposé de lui payer une nuit chez les prostitués pour le mettre au 'parfum'.

Du coup, les rêves érotiques étaient très rares pour lui et il n'y avait surtout jamais eu de visages connus à l'intérieur. Et surtout pas Potter.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Indifférents à ce trouble intérieur, Godric et son acolyte se rendirent chez Harry pour l'y attendre.

Plus loin dans le château, Remus Lupin hésitait devant la porte de Severus Snape. Trouver Lucius en position compromettante avec son pas-vraiment-ami-mais-plus-tellement-ennemi Severus lui donnerait une attaque cardiaque, il en était certain. Il se reprochait sa lâcheté mais en même temps, pouvait-il lui dire « Lucius je t'aime, arrête de coucher à tout va » ?

Lucius ne sortait qu'avec des personnes qu'il ne pourrait jamais égaler : des beautés fatales ou des dieux du sexe. Remus se sentait affreusement banal et le peu d'expériences sexuelles qu'il avait ne lui permettaient de figurer dans la deuxième catégorie.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa. Lucius lui ouvrit avec un immense sourire. Habillé. Comme Severus.

« Un problème ? »

« Aucun. Je venais juste aux nouvelles. »

« Oh…tout va bien. J'allais justement partir. Tu veux peut-être discuter avec Severus ? »

« Pas vraiment. Allons-y. Au revoir, Severus », ajoute-t-il plus cassant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le professeur des Potions, cruel, odieux et associable comme le disait certains, lui tira la langue.

Une heure plus tard, ils apparurent devant les lourdes portes du Manoir qui s'ouvrirent par enchantement (N/A : ai failli écrire comme par magie mdr…je me comprends). Un elfe de maison, les informa que deux personnes les attendaient dans un des nombreux salons du rez-de-chaussée. Remus grimaça : il avait bien une idée de qui cela pouvait bien être.

« Mais c'est John », s'écrie Lucius à peine rentré dans le salon.

« Salut Lucius. Je te présente Yoann, mon frère jumeau. »

« La ressemblance est frappante ! N'est-ce pas Remus ? »

Remus jeta à peine un regard sur les arrivants. Ledit John était la dernière attraction sexuelle en date. Cette vipère, médicomage de son état, profitait allégrement de cette position. Car quand il s'agissait de sexe, Lucius ne comptait jamais son argent.

Le loup-garou renifla de mépris :

« J'espère qu'il n'y a que le physique. »

« Remus », fait Lucius conciliant, « Remus est un peu épuisé par notre sortie aujourd'hui », explique-t-il à la ronde. « Et si nous faisions une partie de cartes pour commencer la soirée, propose-t-il. Remus, tu ne viens pas avec nous ? »

« Cela ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Une partie à trois n'est très pas intéressante », intervient John ce qui énerva un peu plus Remus.

« C'est pourtant pour cela que tu es là, non ? »

Sur ces mots, il s'en fut en claquant la porte. Lucius était une nouvelle fois atterré : à chaque fois qu'il essayait de rompre la glace avec Remus celui-ci le rabrouait violemment. Qu'il ne l'aime pas, cela il l'avait bien compris, mais enfin ! Il ne lui proposait qu'une partie de cartes, pas de participer à…

« Il est désagréable », commente John. « Très désagréable, même. »

« Garde tes réflexions pour toi. »

Lucius se surpris lui-même par sa réaction épidermique.

« Tu es bien nerveux », fait John, pas vexé pour une Noise.

« J'ai eu une longue journée », fait Lucius en s'asseyant près de lui.

Yoann se mit derrière lui et commençait par lui masser la nuque.

« Vous êtes bien tendu. »

« Le stress de la vie. Il est médicomage, lui aussi ? Oui, ici… »

« C'est mon associé. »

« Il a des doigts de fée », murmure Lucius pour lui-même.

Ailleurs dans le manoir, Remus se donnait mentalement des paires de gifles. Il était un Gryffondor, il était courageux ! Il aurait du botter les fesses de ses deux idiots hors du manoir et prendre Malfoy à la hussarde…

Enfin, peut-être pas la dernière partie.

Merde !

Il se déshabilla et plongea dans le jacuzzi de sa salle de bain. Il avait parfois honte de profiter de tout ce luxe inouï. Dumbledore avait sans doute pensé à toutes ces années passées dans des hôtels minables pour l'avoir désigné comme garde du corps de Lucius, quand bien même l'ancien Mangemort ne semblait pas vraiment en avoir besoin.

Profitant des remous apaisants et cédant au stress de la journée, le loup-garou sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry, exténué par la reprise de l'entraînement de aussi, s'endormit lui aussi dans son lit de la tour des Gryffondors. Il ignorait que deux personnes se pencheraient sur son sommeil.

**Rêve de Harry.**

Il était au bord de la plage ensoleillé. Ses amis, Ron et Hermione s'amusaient dans l'eau et lui firent signe de les rejoindre. Il plongeait alors vers eux et ils commencèrent à s'asperger copieusement. Alors qu'ils s'amusaient follement, la mer bleu turquoise vira subitement et commença à s'agiter furieusement. Harry voulut conseiller ses amis de regagner la rive mais ils avaient disparu. Le Survivant les appela de toutes ses forces mais ils ne parurent plus. Autour de lui, les vagues prenaient de l'ampleur et pris de peur, le jeune brun tenta de regagner la terre ferme quand une vague le fit couler à pic. Il se débattit contre le courant et le manque d'air et au moment où il pensa que tout était perdu, quelque chose enserra sa poitrine et le ramena à la surface avant de le conduire à la rive tandis que la mer démontée se calmait aussi vite qu'elle s'était déchaîné.

Harry sentit qu'on l'allongeait sur la plage chaude. Il ouvrit les yeux sur son sauveur :

« Malfoy ? »

Au-dessus de lui, torse nu, les yeux gris de Malfoy le regardaient avec une infinité douceur. Mu par une soudaine pulsion, il ferma la bouche et tendit ses lèvres vers le blond qui les happa. Une langue joua sur ses lèvres comme pour en quémander l'entrée.

**Fin du rêve.**

Harry se leva en hurlant avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche. Heureusement pour lui, ses camarades de dortoir dormaient profondément.

« Encore ! », s'exclame Godric.

« De vrais pervers les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, je vous jure ! » approuve vigoureusement Salazar.

Godric se garda bien d'objecter.

Doucement Harry s'assit sur son lit, pensif. Il se savait gay, mais de là à rêver de Malfoy, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. De toutes façons, il devait faire quelque chose.

Il quitta sa chambre pour l'infirmerie, suivis par Salazar et Godric. Si Gryffondor se flattait du volontarisme de son élève, Serpentard notait mentalement que question postérieur, la nature avait bien doté le jeune Potter.

Harry trouva Draco en train de lire. Ce dernier interrompit sa lecture avant de le regarder tout en rougissant. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry s'approcha et lui tendit la main :

« Harry Potter, heureux de faire votre connaissance. »

Draco resta un instant éberlué avant de rougir davantage,puis de se reprendre pour saisir sa main :

« Draco Malfoy. Le plaisir est pour moi. »

Salazar et Godric soupirèrent de contentement. C'était un début, et même un bon début.

* * *

Au manoir Malfoy, Lucius cheminait vers la chambre de Remus. Ses invités étaient partis depuis longtemps. Malfoy senior estimait qu'il devrait bientôt se séparer d'eux, il commençait à se lasser. Il leur donnerait suffisamment d'argent pour ouvrir leur cabinet de médicomagie en cadeau de rupture. Il savait que ce n'était pas uniquement pour ses beaux yeux qu'il avait autant de partenaires mais tant qu'il y trouvait son compte, rien n'importait vraiment. Il n'avait jamais de problèmes avec ses anciens partenaires, sauf à de rares exceptions.

Il trouva Remus, dans l'eau du jacuzzi qui s'était refroidi. Il va avoir une pneumonie, pensa aussitôt Lucius. Il le prit dans ses bras, l'essuya du mieux qu'il put avant de le poser dans son lit. Il trouva un pyjama vert et l'en revêtit. Se faisant le blond remarqua la fine musculature du loup-garou ainsi que les nombreuses cicatrices qui parsemait son torse.

« Tu sais que tu es très beau », lui dit Malfoy senior en boutonnant la chemise. « C'est vraiment dommage que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et beau que toi n'ait pas de compagnon. Tu m'hérites d'avoir quelqu'un de bien », conclut-il en remontant les couvertures.

« Lucius..Arrête… » Dit Remus dans son sommeil

« Même en dormant, il me donne des ordres », s'amuse Lucius en sortant.

Remus tourna seul dans son lit quand la porte se referma.

« Lucius…arrête…je t'aime… »

Fin du chapitre.

Oui, je sais, suis pas sympa avec Remus mais sa personnalité s'y prête. Vous voyez Lucius se mettre dans des états pareils, franchement ? Ai écrit ce chapitre en trois heures, après avoir constaté que tout ce que j'envisageais au préalable d'y mettre avait déjà été utilisé dans d'autres fics. Du coup, j'ai un léger doute.

Dans le prochaine épisode : Lucius et Remus ont un rendez-vous galant totalement imprévu ? Salazar et Godric se posent des questions ? Harry et Draco en position compromettante ?

Vous le saurez…en mettant plein de reviews mwahaha !

Draco : La honte, tu connais ?

Zazan : Nan.


	7. Chapter 7

Interlude.

Zazan entre dans la pièce, jette un coup d'œil.

**Zazan**, _voix perchée._

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, j'ai une annonce…

Fouille dans ses poches.

Zut, je l'ai oubliée. Une minute.

Quitte la pièce. Entre Salazar et Godric.

**Salazar.**

C'est quoi encore comme annonce ? Une bonne nouvelle, j'espère. Peut-être qu'on va enfin pouvoir…

**Godric**, _gêné_.

Et puis quoi encore ? Tu ne penses qu'à cela !

**Salazar.**

C'est cela ! Joue les dégoûtés ! N'empêche que tu étais vert de rage quand Zazan a voulu arrêter Ghost Story.

**Godric.**

Pas du tout. C'est juste que je trouve trop bête de s'arrêter maintenant.

**Draco**.

C'est vrai ça ! Même « l'age de raison » ! Une fic où je suis le héros, moi ! En plus, les fics devaient reprendre en septembre ! On est en octobre !

**Godric**.

D'où il vient, lui ?

**Draco**.

Quelle importance ! Moi, je sais : une annonce de nouvelles fics géniales, là où je serais beau et riche.

**Harry**

Mais tu es toujours beau et riche, dans toutes les fics.

**Draco**_, bombe le torse_.

C'est vrai.

**Harry**, _ricanant_.

Question intelligence évidemment…

**Draco**, _indigné_.

Méchant ! D'abord, Zazan a dit que j'étais son préféré !

**Godric**.

Je m'en souviens. La phrase exacte est : « Draco Malfoy est un sociopathe en devenir ; je l'aime bien car il me rappelle le temps où je voulais être psychiatre »

Zazan traverse la pièce en grommelant.

**Zazan**

Quelqu'un a-t-il vu mon annonce ?

**Tous.**

Non !

**Zazan**, _quitte la pièce_.

Où l'ai-je encore déposée ?

**Harry**, _inquiet_.

Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'il y a dans cette annonce ? Je veux dire, il y en avait déjà eu une où il est dit que les fics reprennent.

**Salazar, **_excité._

Ghost Story passe en rating NC-17 !

**Godric**, _ignore son collègue_.

Il est possible que Zazan ait manqué d'inspiration sur les fics malgré l'envie de les finir. Cela faisait un mois que la page blanche la déprime. Elle en était devenu cyclothymique...

**Draco**.

Mais c'est catastrophique ! Que vais-je devenir !

**Ron**.

Cycloquoi ?

**Hermione**.

Malfoy, tu n'as pas honte de vouloir l'obliger à écrire des histoires ? Je vous rappelle que Zazan a une pléiade de concours cette année. Les heures passées à écrire des fanfics sont autant d'heures de travail perdues !

**Tous.**

…

**Hermione**, _sérieuse comme le pape_.

Zazan va prendre une année sabbatique de fanfics

**Draco**, _paniqué_.

Noooooooooon ! Zazan ne me ferait pas une chose pareille !

**Hermione.**

Zazan doit se consacrer à ses études !

**Salazar**.

Tu es vraiment pénible, toi. Zazan est suffisamment mature pour faire étudier et écrire en même temps.

**Hermione**.

Mature ? Partir en voyage en oubliant de fermer la porte de son appart, c'est mature ?

**Draco**.

Un simple oubli.

**Hermione.**

Et se rendre en Espagne sans pouvoir aligner trois mots de la langue ?

**Salazar.**

Immersion linguistique.

**Zazan**, _voix lointaine_.

BIIIIP ! Dondé està ese BIIIP de papel ? BIIIIIP !

**Draco**.

Je trouve que l'auteur a beaucoup progressé en espagnol.

**Hermione**, _pour elle-même_.

Niveau injures, oui !

Entre Lucius, suivi de Remus et Narcissa.

**Lucius**, _essoufflé_.

On a raté quelque chose ?

**Draco.**

Zazan a paumé son annonce.

**Lucius**, _malicieux, à Remus et Narcissa._

Dans ce cas, on peut y retourner !

**Harry.**

Retourner où ?

**Lucius**, _regard pervers_.

Tu ne voudrais pas savoir.

**Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco**, _scandalisés_.

Beurk !

**Salazar.**

Je peux venir ?

**Godric.**

Salazar !

**Salazar**, _grognant_.

C'était juste une question !

_Hurlant._

Bon, tu la trouves cette annonce, Zazan !

**Zazan**.

Ta gueule !

**Lucius**.

J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette annonce.

**Narcissa**.

De toutes façons, je meurs toujours à la fin de ses fics.

**Remus**.

L'auteur n'est quand même plus en colère à cause de HBP ?

**Harry**.

La crise de nerf est passée en même temps que ces soucis. Maintenant, Zazan est comme une puce à attendre le dernier tome. De toutes façons, la seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est Draco comme rat de laboratoire.

**Draco.**

Méchant !

**Harry**, _enlaçant le blond_.

Mais tu sais que je t'aime. Tu es le rat de laboratoire le plus sexy que je connaisse

**Zazan**, _passe en trombe_.

Pourriez éviter de faire des mamours sur ma moquette ? Saleté de bout de papier, où qu'il est ?

**Salazar.**

Tu as regardé dans l'ordi ?

**Zazan**, _quitte la pièce._

A ton avis ?

**Godric**

Tout cela ne nous dit pas ce qu'il y a dans l'annonce.

**Draco**, _panique_.

Et si Granger avait raison ?

**Tous.**

…

**Narcissa**.

Bof.

Draco quitte la pièce précipitamment, revient cinq minutes plus tard.

**Draco**, _tout fier_.

Je l'ai ! L'annonce était dans son courrier à poster.

**Hermione,**_ jette un oeil_

Zazan comptait l'envoyer à son conseiller bancaire ? Et vous qui parliez de maturité.

**Salazar lit la lettre.**

« Soirée Seigneur des Anneaux : trois paquets de chips, deux tablettes de chocolat au lait… »

C'est la liste des courses ! Personne ne lui a appris à trier son courrier ?

**Hermione**, _pour elle_.

Complètement à l'ouest…

**Ron**, _pour lui_.

Quel estomac ! Je l'admire !

**Hermione.**

On ne va pas y passer la nuit. Ce ne doit pas être important de toutes façons.

**Zazan**, _revient en trombe en agitant un papier._

Je l'ai !

**Hermione.**

Où était-elle ?

**Zazan, **

Je l'avais oubliée dans les toilettes !

**Tous sauf Zazan.**

Sans commentaires.

**Zazan**, _ajuste ses lunettes, se racle la gorge, prend un air sérieux_.

Je déclare ouverte la saison 2005-2006 de mes fanfics !

**Tous**.

…

**Narcissa.**

Que Merlin veille sur nous.

**Tous soupirent.**

**Fin de l'interlude. **

Je suis trèèèès en retard, mes plus sincères excuses, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute. Le syndrome de la page blanche m'a touché en plein ordinateur, alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé. Mais j'ai réussi à alpaguer ma Muse dans un coin et à lui dire mes quatre vérités. L'Espagne c'était bien sympa, mais elle n'allait certainement pas y finir ses vieux jours en me laissant en plan comme cela…

Zazan est donc de retour avec son retard, ses histoires tordues et une bonne humeur retrouvée ! Pour le meilleur et j'espère pour le rire !


	8. Où on avance

Me revoilàààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà !

Draco : encore en retard…

Bon, j'avais promis septembre et nous sommes en octobre, mais ceux qui me connaissent savent que je suis toujours en retard…Oui, cette excuse est bidon TT …En fait, je me suis retrouvée avec une masse importante de travail : je ne pensais pas que la licence de maths soit aussi dure. Résultat, je n'ai pas pu m'approcher d'un ordinateur assez longtemps pour écrire sereinement, dort cinq heures par nuit alors qu'il m'en faut dix et du coup presque pas d'inspi…Suis crevée, mais si je n'écris pas je ferais une deuxième crise de nerfs et je serais obligée d'abattre un de mes profs (ricanement sadique).

Donc je vais encore devoir passer l'année à me défouler sur Draco Malfoy pour faire passer le stress!

Mais cessons de parler de moi et…

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lunicorne** : Salut et merci de ton soutien. Pour une fois que je pouvais regarder mon courrier et je tombe sur ta review : tu m'as remontée le moral.

**Smirnoff** : Tu es tombé sur le mauvais chapitre : celui que l'auteur ne veut pas écrire mais qu'il n'a pas le choix parce qu'il compte pour la suite. Excuse-moi encore de mes fautes. Mais je ne peux pas prendre de béta : je le rendrais fou et j'aurais l'impression d'être « obligée » d'écrire, ce qui me bloque totalement. Et je ne fais pas de chantage : j'attise la curiosité…

**Lilou** : Salut. J'espère que ce qui va suivre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

**Minerve** : I'm back ! Mes vacances étaient…épuisantes. J'ai oublié de fermer la porte de mon appart et j'ai passé mon séjour à imaginer qu'on me volait mon ordinateur. Nous vaincrons JKR : rien ne peut se mettre en Harry et Draco. Qu'elle les marie et nous les ferons divorcer, qu'elle les tue et je rameute les sept boules de cristal ! Mais hélas, Lucius n'a pas entendu TT.

**Loryah** : Je m'en suis remise, quoique maintenant, j'ai envie de le buter. Mais comme j'ai écris cette fic bien avant, je n'en tiens pas compte.

**Rubymoon316** : Merci de tes encouragements. Je suis, hélas, en retard et je m'en excuse.

**Ingrid** : J'ai fait une crise d'angoisse (« Dracoooooo ! Pourquoiiiiiiii ! »), Et avec l'asthme, ma sœur à cru que j'allais y passer. Quand je lis ou écrit, je me mets à la place du personnage, en l'occurrence Draco, et j'ai pris les événements en pleine poire d'où crise de nerf. Mais je suis très confiante (ou bornée) pour le septième tome. Merci de ta review.

**Silver Hermy Sky** : Mici pour les mouchoirs, j'ai usé toute ma réserve. Maintenant, j'ai une série de poupées vaudou bien alignées près de mon ordinateur et cela me donne des idées sadiques de fanfic.

**Vif d'or** : beuh…En catéchèse, le frère (collège catholique oblige) m'avait dit qu'ils étaient trois et un seul à la fois…

**La reine des connes** : c'est un surnom très original mdr. Je ne suis pas une rapide et j'ai de moins en moins de temps libre avec le temps. Mais cette année, je prends de bonnes résolutions et je ferais de mon mieux.

**Sahada** : Lucius est sorti avant, pas de chance !

**Malhicia **: C'est fragile un fondateur : mille ans au purgatoire, cela vous use les nerfs. Bisouxes.

**Ornaluca** : Je m'en suis remise ; j'ai pleuré un bon coup, grignoté deux trois trucs immondes pour me consoler (ne pas prendre exemple sur moi). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**Nicolas Potter** : Merci.

**Euphorique** : (confuse) merci de tes compliments. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise.

**Lovely A** : Harry va tenter un rapprochement avec Draco. Lulu est sortit avant la déclaration de Mumus mais même s'il l'avait entendu, l'aurait-il compris ? Je n'en sais trop rien.

**Inouko** : Je suis ravi que Serpentard plaise autant : je craignais en faire des tonnes avec lui. Par contre, le post est vraiment tardif, j'en suis désolée.

**Leviathoune** : Godric et Salazar progresse doucement…mille ans à se taper dessus, cela laisse des traces.

**Chapitre 7 : Où on avance**.

Remus Lupin jaugea Lucius avec circonspection.

- Non, répéta-t-il encore.

- Lupin, je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour assister à cette fête. Je t'informe.

- Et moi, je t'informe, Malfoy, que tu n'iras nulle part sans mon autorisation.

Lucius se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler quelques insanités bien senties au loup-garou.

- Nous verrons bien, siffle-t-il cependant avant de tourner les talons.

Remus haussa les épaules avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans le sofa du salon (enfin, l'un des salons). Assister à cette fête le contraindrait non seulement à être à l'affût du moindre danger, mais aussi à tenir la chandelle tandis que Lucius ferait la cour à quelques femmes mariées, voire plus si affinités. Certes, ce n'était pas agréable pour le riche rentier de se voir interdit de sortie comme un vulgaire adolescent, mais il en allait de sa propre santé mentale.

Il n'avait sans doute aucune chance avec Lucius, mais le voir avec ses innombrables conquêtes lui retournait l'estomac. Peut-être qu'il devrait tenter sa chance : le blond avait fréquenté de plus moches et plus bêtes que lui…Non, à quoi bon ? Lucius n'avait même pas le plus petit intérêt pour lui autre qu' « homme de compagnie » pour lui faire la conversation et partager la table.

De son côté, Lucius Malfoy, ruminait sa colère. C'était assez que Dumbledore lui impose Lupin comme garde du corps, voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec une nurse ! Il prit de la poudre de cheminée et demanda le bureau de Severus Snape, à Poudlard.

- Severus !

Severus Snape, grogna, se battit contre ses draps, avant de lever une tête lourde de sommeil.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me réveiller, marmonne-t-il en se levant. Comment va le loup-garou ?

- Figure-toi que c'est de lui dont nous devons parler.

- A t'entendre, Lupin a du sortir un bêtise de Gryffondor.

- Il me semblait t'avoir demander un service, Severus. Tu sais pourtant que j'ai horreur d'attendre.

- Tu peux d'ores et déjà me remercier : j'ai trouvé LA femme.

Lucius se contenta d'un 'Oh' curieux.

- A quoi ressemble-t-elle exactement ? Demande-t-il après réflexion.

- Quelle importance, murmure le professeur s'accroupissant près de la cheminée.

- On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui vis sous le même toit que lui.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'humeur du loup-garou puisse te préoccuper à ce point. Tu as bien supporté Fudge et ses délires…

- A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

- Elle est parfaite. J'ai même arrangé un rendez-vous, ce soir, à la fête de…

- La peste de cette fête ! Lupin ne veut pas sortir ! Siffla Lucius.

- Lupin ici, Lupin là-bas…Aurais-tu besoin de sa permission ?

Le blond lui décocha une œillade assassine.

- Mon cher Lucius, tu m'as habitué à mieux. Il y a encore quelques années tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de lui trouver une femme : tu aurais exigé du poison et on aurait retrouvé son corps dans un bordel de l'Allée de Embrumes. Tu ramollis avec l'âge.

- …A quelle heure devrions-nous être à cette fête ?

- Je préfère cela. A dix heures.

En disant ces mots, Snape se rapprocha de son ami :

- Tu ne crois pas que tous mes efforts méritent une récompense ?

- Si, mais cela tombe vraiment mal : je ramollis avec l'âge.

Et la tête de Lucius Malfoy disparut dans un 'pop'.

X

Quand Harry entra dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là, il chercha immédiatement Malfoy du regard. L'intéressé se trouvait encore une fois entouré de toute sa 'cour' à la table des Serpentards.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé hier ? Demanda Hermione.

- Rien. Nous avons juste convenu de nous comporter en adultes responsables.

- Il aurait déjà du mal à se comporter en adulte, murmure alors Ron. Mais je ferais un effort, ajouta-t-il devant le froncement de sourcil de son amie.

- Et il en fera autant, ajoute la brune en jetant un regard décidé au groupe des Serpentards.

- Mais pour qui elle se prend à nous regarder comme cela, s'agaça Blaise. Franchement, je n'en reviens pas que j'ai accepté de t'aider.

- Et moi alors, fit Pansy en mordant à pleine dent dans sa tartine.

- Souriez, Dumbledore nous regarde, répliqua Draco. Souriez.

Les Serpentards firent alors leur sourire le plus carnassier, à la surprise des autres élèves.

- Ils préparent un mauvais coup, murmura Neville. La dernière fois que Théodore Nott a souri de toutes ses dents, il a poussé une Poufsouffle dans les escaliers.

- Neville, tu plaisantes ! N'est-ce pas ?

- Moi, ça ne me rassure pas du tout.

- A quoi ils jouent ces abrutis ?

- Salazar, ne vois-tu pas qu'ils progressent ?

- Je vois que nous n'irons pas au paradis avant encore neuf cents longues années.

Godric leva les yeux au ciel avant de se reprendre :

- Allons, tu n'en mourras pas.

Salazar fit siffler sa langue en signe d'agacement avant pouffer de rire.

- Qu'ai-je bien pu faire de si affreux dans ma vie pour passer l'éternité avec toi ?

- Qui-Tu-Sais (N/A : Saint Pierre) a sans doute une bonne idée sur la question.

Godric sourit de toutes ses dents. Salazar ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur pour le baiser. En même temps, ils étaient tous les deux un peu responsables de ce baiser. Mais connaissant la mauvaise foi de son compère…

- Tu crois que si on leur envoie des rêves érotiques toutes les nuits, ils se culbuteront dans les couloirs ? Ce serait un spectacle particulièrement intéressant…proposa soudain Serpentard.

- Dépravé.

- Est-ce pour cela que tu m'as embrassé ?

Salazar, ou l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat, soupira mentalement Godric.

- Je te rappelle que tu as fait la moitié du chemin.

- Oui, mais pourquoi as-tu fait l'autre moitié ?

- Il faut croire que j'en avais envie.

- …Cela n'aura aucune incidence dans notre relation ?

- Quelle relation ?

- …C'est vrai. Tant mieux.

- Tout à fait : tant mieux.

Serpentard retint à grand-peine un soupir. Il avait ressassé ce baiser toute la nuit et cela l'avait effrayé : il n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir impulsivement et pourtant…il l'avait embrassé. Puis il avait eu peur. Et si…

- Godric ?

Salazar fixa, éberlué, Godric qui s'était installé près de Neville Londubat. Ses yeux gourmands suivaient les croissants du panier posé sur la table à la bouche du jeune homme. Le roux poussa même un soupir quand son élève se lécha discrètement les doigts.

- Godric, tu es pathétique.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui cherche à suivre mes élèves sous la douche.

X

Remus retint un énième soupir. Deux heures que lui et Lucius étaient arrivés à cette fête et deux heures qu'il s'ennuyait à en mourir. A peine arrivés, Lucius l'avait littéralement jeté dans les bras de son interlocutrice. Elle était très belle : des yeux noisettes et rieurs, une opulente chevelure brune et un corps sylphide. Mais la jeune femme en deux heures ne s'était tue que pendant deux petites secondes, et uniquement pour reprendre son souffle. A chaque tentative pour s'en débarrasser, Lucius surgissait de nulle part et la lui remettait entre les jambes avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Et vous faîtes quoi dans la vie ? Une fois je suis sortie avec un professeur de piano…bla bla bla…Et vous ? Moi je déteste le chocolat, cela me donne des boutons…bla bla bla…

Les oreilles du pauvre loup-garou s'apprêtaient à demander grâce et il prit alors une grande inspiration :

- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, souffla-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Il se faufila dans la foule et quitta la pièce. La fête se déroulait à l'hôtel particulier d'un éminent membre du ministère. Il aboutit dans le petit jardin attenant. Installé à une table, Lucius sirotait un verre de whisky en regardant les étoiles. Remus se délecta un instant du profil altier du blond avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui.

- Il est hors de question que je passe cinq minutes de plus avec cette pipelette.

- Est-elle à ce point insupportable.

- Oui. Tu ne devrais pas jouer au poker ?

- J'ai perdu.

Lucius fit un effort pour ne pas montrer son énervement. On ne pouvait décidément pas compter sur Snape, tant pis…

- Et si on rentrait, proposa le loup-garou.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils apparurent au perron du Manoir Malfoy.

- Et si on marchait dans le parc ?

Remus se surprit lui-même en faisant cette proposition.

- Pourquoi pas ? fit Lucius en haussant les épaules.

Les deux hommes marchèrent côte à côte pendant quelques minutes dans les larges allées bordées de pin, goûtant silencieusement à la fraîcheur du soir.

- Elle était si affreuse, cette femme ?

- Non. Juste qu'elle parlait beaucoup trop pour ne rien dire. Pourquoi as-tu essayé de me la faire draguer ?

- …Perspicace, sourit Lucius.

- Dis-moi que ce n'était pas pour pouvoir sortir avec son mari.

- Je ne sais même pas si elle est mariée ou pas. C'est seulement…

- Seulement ?

- Tu ne te sens pas seul, à devoir veiller sur un ancien Mangemort dans un manoir vide quelque part dans la campagne anglaise ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ton manoir ?

- Si. Pourquoi ne l'aimerais-je pas ?

- Tu as dit qu'il était vide.

- Disons que quatre cents pièces pour deux personnes, cela fait beaucoup. En même temps, quand Draco est là, je le trouve beaucoup trop petit. Et ne détourne pas la conversation : tu n'as pas de fiancée ? S'enhardit le blond.

- Non !

Lucius se tourna vers lui et l'observa longuement.

- C'est parce que tu es un loup-garou qu'elles te fuient ? Il ne faut rien dire aux femmes avant d'avoir leur avoir mis la bague au…

- Je suis gay, coupa Remus.

- Etre de bonne humeur est plu…

- Homosexuel.

L'ancien Mangemort s'arrêta en pleine marche. Il scruta attentivement le visage de Remus. Certes quelques pattes d'oies lui donnaient un air las, mais ces yeux demeuraient rieurs et charmants. Avec ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres fines et son teint mate…

- Comment cela se fait qu'aucun homme ne t'ais dragué ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dragué ?

- …Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas le genre à avoir des aventures d'une nuit. Mais tu devrais essayer. Le grand amour, c'est pour les gosses.

- Cela ne donne pas envie de grandir, murmure doucement Remus, si c'est pour être à ce point désabusé. En même temps, tu ne cherches pas le grand amour.

- Et où le trouverais-je ?

Remus hésita : devait-il le prendre dans ses bras et/ou lui dire de regarder vers lui ? Assurément. Il levait déjà les bras quand un elfe de maison surgit de nulle part :

- Mr Snape vous attend dans votre bureau, s'inclina-t-il.

- Il tombe bien ! S'exclama Lucius. Dis-lui que j'arrive.

Et il se tourna vers Remus : « On devrait marcher ensemble plus souvent. C'était très agréable ».

X

- Homosexuel ?

- C'est ce qu'il prétend et je ne vois pas pourquoi il me mentirait.

Severus se massa sa joue endolorie.

- Et pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ?

- J'ai perdu dix mille gallions au jeu, ce soir. C'est ta faute si je suis sorti.

- Je croyais que tu voulais sortir ?

- Et je pensais que tu étais capable de trouver une bête personne pour lui convenir.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'il était…

- Je ne suis pas de sa promotion et tu es légilimens ! Tempêta Lucius en tapant de la main sur le dossier de sa causeuse. Tu vas devoir faire une croix sur le séjour en France, menace-t-il encore.

Snape posa sa tête sur les genoux de son ami. Lui qui espérait avoir un 'acompte', qui s'était fait tout beau et tout propre. Lucius l'avait au contraire accueilli dans sa chambre avec un poing en pleine face puis agoni d'injures. C'est à peine s'il avait pu s'asseoir près de lui.

- Je lui en trouverais bien, un homme.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie les sado-masochistes et autres malades que tu fréquentes.

- Que nous fréquentons, corrige le professeur, vexé. Encore qu'il y aurait une méthode plus radicale pour avoir la paix.

- Surprends-moi, Severus.

- On le tue.

- Severus, tu es encore plus immature que mon fils, et ce n'est vraiment pas un compliment, soupire le rentier, en jouant avec les mèches noires.

- Tu t'es attaché à la bête ?

Lucius sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Quelque chose dans le propos, ou dans le ton, l'agaçait. Il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber le professeur de potions.

- Tu devrais rentrer à Poudlard. Je crois que tu as cours tôt demain, lance le blond en quittant la pièce.

Remus, plus loin dans le manoir, était au bord de la crise de nerf : Lucius devait encore s'envoyer en l'air avec Snape. Rageur, il jeta ses effets dans sa valise. Peut-être qu'en mettant le plus de distance entre le blond et lui…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit une voix (trop) bien connue.

- Je m'en vais. Tu demanderas un autre garde du corps au professeur Dumbledore.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Tu oses me le demander !

- Comment le saurais-je ? S'indigne Lucius. Je ne suis pas devin !

- Tu demanderas à Snape de veiller sur toi !

Lucius demeura figé quelques instants, puis s'approcha de la valise qu'il referma d'autorité. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard pendant un long moment avant qu'à bout de nerf, le loup-garou recule pour s'effondrer dans un fauteuil, bras ballants, le regard vide. Le blond se sentit horriblement gêné : bien sûr que le pauvre homme se sentait mal : on se bousculait pour partager son lit, alors que le loup-garou se faisait certainement rejeter à cause de sa condition. Il devait se sentir affreusement mal.

Conciliant, l'ex-Mangemort s'agenouilla près de lui et lui prit une des mains entre ses paumes :

- Remus, si…si je t'ai vexé, de quelque façon que ce soit, j'en suis navré, fit-il avec son meilleur air contrit.

- …

- Je suis sûr qu'un jour, tu trouveras l'amour de ta vie.

Ce n'étais peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire, frissonne Lucius sous le regard douloureux du brun. Par pur réflexe, et comme quand son fils Draco avait un chagrin, lui posa une main sur la joue. Remus frissonna et ferma un instant les yeux pour savourer ce moment.

- Mais tu as de la fièvre !

- Pardon ?

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, le loup-garou fut soulevé et traîné sur le lit.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, articula-t-il enfin quand Lucius défit les couvertures et tenta de l'en recouvrir.

- Il y a que tu vas me faire une grippe !

En quelques mouvements, il se retrouva sous les duvets, un Malfoy solidement installé sur lui.

- Tu bouges, je t'assomme.

- Quelle autorité, Lucius ! Tu comptes passer la nuit sur moi ?

- Qui sait ? Rétorqua Malfoy avec un sourire carnassier. En plus, cela t'empêchera de quitter le manoir.

- Tiendrais-tu à moi ?

- Pour un loup-garou, votre compagnie est des plus agréables, Mr Lupin. Et il est hors de question que vous me laissiez seul avec un remplaçant qui ne ferait pas la différence entre l'œuvre de Stalinski et les chansons du Wizzie Band.

- Tu connais le Wizzie Band ? Je suis… impressionné.

- J'ai un adolescent boutonneux à charge, ai-je le choix ?

Un silence confortable s'installa et Remus en profita pour prendre son courage à deux mains :

- Alors, tu me trouves… beau ?

- A croquer, susurre Lucius. Mais ton problème est sans doute que tu ne prends pas assez de risques.

- Dois-je me sentir insulté ?

- Non. Pour un Gryffondor, tu es plus que réfléchi !

- Il faut donc que je prenne les choses à bras le corps ?

- C'est cela.

Le loup-garou enlaça soudainement Lucius et le fit rouler sous lui.

- Comme cela ?

- Tout à fait, sourit Lucius avant d'essayer, en vain, de se dégager.

Remus se délecta un instant du corps chaud du blond sous lui, du battement affolé de son cœur contre le sien, de son parfum poivré et ses yeux azur qui le regardait avec…curiosité ? Il prit le visage sous lui à deux mains et caressa ses lèvres fines du bout des doigts.

- Remus ?

Sans mots, Remus se pencha vers les lèvres entrouvertes…Quand un léger toussotement l'interrompit. Il retint un grognement et jeta un regard furibond à Severus Snape qui se tenait au seuil de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, demande le propriétaire des lieux, en sortant presque précipitamment du lit.

- Juste informer Lupin que la potion tue-loup sera prête dans quelques jours. Mais je m'en vais, je m'en vais, fit-il avec un grand sourire en tournant les talons.

- Et bien, je vais te laisser te reposer, sourit Lucius. Nous avons tous les deux eu une longue journée...

- Tu as raison, bégaya Remus. A demain.

- A demain.

Quand le blond eut regagné sa chambre, il laissa échapper un long soupir. Il avait bien cru que Remus allait l'embrasser. Et le plus grave est sans doute que l'espace d'un instant, il en avait eu envie lui – aussi.

« Misère », gémit-il. Comment devait-il réagir à présent ? C'est vrai qu'il était beau, intelligent et d'un point de vue objectif charmant. Peut-être était-ce la curiosité. En plus Remus ne l'aurait jamais embrassé, c'était tout bonnement impensable. Il plaisantait…

Lupin plaisantait, cela ne pouvait être que cela…Il fallait que ce ne soit que cela.

X

Harry frappa plusieurs fois à la porte de Draco avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur Pansy.

- Potter ! Quel…plaisir de te voir. Draco, ton AMI Potter est là ! Beugla la jeune fille.

- Je suis occupé, qu'il repasse, hurla Draco derrière la porte de la salle de bains.

- C'est urgent ! Il faut qu'on parle.

- Draco, ton AMI Potter prétend que c'est urgent !

- Il n'est pas sourd !

- Je ne suis pas sourd !

- Vous êtes au moins d'accord sur un point, bougonne la fille en faisant signe à Harry d'entrer.

Elle sortit en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle en hurlant un « Je reviens Drakichou ! » tonitruant. Potter s'installa sur le lit, espérant que Malfoy ne passe pas la nuit dans son bain.

- Il est parti ? Demanda Draco à travers la porte.

- Non, je suis là.

- …Dégage !

Amusé, Harry se rendit dans la douche pour trouver le visage scandalisé de Draco émergé d'un nuage de mousse.

- Bof. Pour ce qu'il y a à voir, ricane Harry.

Draco était hors de lui. Heureusement que la mousse le recouvrait presque entièrement. Mais la situation était des plus humiliantes. Ecarlate sous la mousse, il chercha des yeux sa serviette, hélas, beaucoup trop éloignée.

- Ne joue pas les vierges effarouchées, s'agaça Harry en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire. Tu n'es pas mon type. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Cela peut attendre.

- Je crains que non. Tu ne joues pas le jeu.

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'agis pas comme si nous étions amis. Malfoy, tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole de la journée.

- Pauvre garçon ! Et de quoi pourrions-nous parler ? Je te rappelle, Potter, que nous ne nous supportons pas depuis des années. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te sauter dans les bras au milieu de la Grande Salle ?

- Justement, je t'ai sauvé la vie et c'aurait été une occasion formidable de faire passer la pilule à tout le monde.

- Sauvé la vie ? Tu as laissé cette chose immonde me sauter dessus !

Harry se massa ses tempes soudain très douloureuses.

- Je t'ai officiellement sauvé la vie, oui ou non ?

- …Oui

- Donc…

- D'accord, concède le blond. Demain.

- Bien, sourit Harry.

Le brun s'apprêtait à se lever quand il remarqua, entre les bulles, un petit dragon vert avec des tâches violettes.

- Omékilétoutmignonkilétoubo, fit-il en saisissant le jouet. Il fait même un mignon petit bruit quand on appuie dessus !

- Rend-moi ça tout de suite, s'écria Draco agrippant le bras de Harry.

- Draco veut son jouet ?

- Rends-le moi tout de suite ! tirant violemment sur la manche.

Déséquilibré, le Gryffondor tomba dans la baignoire. Il sortit la tête de l'eau et après quelques de mouvements désordonnés se retrouva à quatre pattes dans la baignoire. Sur le blond qui lui jetait un regard de pur indignation. Mais Harry trouva la situation amusante et éclata de rire.

- Tu verrais ta tête ! Rigole-t-il en lui envoyant de la mousse sur le visage.

Ce qui suivit fut d'une grande puérilité : ils s'aspergèrent d'eau en poussant des cris perçants, à la grande satisfaction des fondateurs. Ce moment de pure folie fut interrompu quand Ronald Weasley rentra dans la salle, baguette en main. Inquiet de l'absence de son ami et connaissant sa destination, il s'était élancé baguette à la main vers la chambre du préfet.

Le roux vit alors son ami, dans la baignoire, à quatre pattes sur un Draco Malfoy nu comme au jour de sa naissance, une jambe négligemment posée sur le rebord du lit. Harry se tourna vers lui, toujours aussi amusé :

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit-il, les joues roses.

Ron Weasley s'évanouit.

Fin du chapitre.

Je m'excuse encore une nouvelle fois de mon retard.


End file.
